The Royale
by jingle bubble
Summary: Sebuah kesalahan di masa lalu membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bermusuhan. Tapi dalam sebuah keadaan membuat mereka tidak bisa jauh satu sama lain. School love-hate story...in royale family...Ah molla! Just read it okay. YunJae (YunhoXJaejoong). Nyahooo :D
1. He is back

Author : jingle bubble

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Terinspirasi dari : The Heirs, Boys Before Flower, dan drama cinta-cinta lainya…..

**WARNING : ****FF YUNJAE, ****YAOI,**** RATED, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

Brukk

Hahhh…hah…ahh…

Yeoja berambut panjang itu terkapar di ranjang hotel setelah tubuhnya kelelahan melayani nafsu seorang namja bertubuh atletis, namja tampan kingka SMA Shinhwa.

Srettt

PLAK

Kepala yeoja itu terhempas ke samping ketika tangan besar namja itu menampar pipinya keras saat yeoja itu berniat memeluknya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhku jalang" desis namja tampan itu tajam

Kingka tampan itu memang terkenal kasar pada setiap patner sexnya. Namja atau yeoja yang tidur denganya hanya berfungsi sebagai lubang hangat pemuas nafsunya saja. Dia tidak pernah menyentuh mereka, atau mencium mereka. Namja tampan itu bahkan tidak pernah membuka bajunya karena tidak ingin bersentuhan dengan patnernya. Namja itu tidak suka.

Dia kemudian menarik resleting celananya dan beranjak pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan yeoja yang tengah menangis sambil memanggil namanya tanpa henti.

"Hikss…hikss…Jung Yunho…."

.

.

.

.

"Yah hyung. Kemana saja kau semalan hm? Kau tiba-tiba menghilang" kata seorang namja berambut tebal.

"Bersenang-senang"

"Jangan bilang hyung telah tidur dengan Stephanie! Oh my God. Yunho hyung!"

"Ck. Kau berisik sekali Changmin-ah" desis namja musang itu tajam

"Biarkan Yunho hyung tidur Minnie. Sini bantu aku menyelesaikan teka-teki ini saja" ucap Wooyoung.

Mereka semua sedang ada di markas geng yang ada di ruangan khusus yang dibangun Yunho di dalam sekolah mereka. Geng tersebut terdiri dari beberapa orang yaitu Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, Wooyoung, Seunghyun, si kembar tak identik Taecyeon-Chansung, dan terakhir adalah sang maknae evil Changmin.

Yoochun dan Seunghyun, Wooyoung dan si kembar Taecyeon-Chansung di tahun kedua. Sedangkan Yunho, Changmin dan Junsu masih di tahun pertama.

YunYoSuMin merupakan teman sejak kecil. Keluarga mereka adalah keluarga terpandang di Korea. Sebenarnya Yunho adalah yang tertua diantara mereka dan seharusnya sudah ada di tahun kedua bersama Yoochun dkk, namun namja tampan itu gagal dalam ujian hingga harus tinggal kelas.

Duk duk duk

Brakk

"Yunho hyung!"

"Ck. Apalagi?!" namja tampan itu akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya.

"SMA Kirin menantang kita berkelahi!" ucap si kembar bersamaan.

Namja musang itu tersenyum menyeringai. Rasa kantuknya langsung hilang. Tanganya sudah gatal untuk memukul orang. Bagaimanapun berkelahi adalah pekerjaan yang sangat disukainya.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu" ucapnya santai

"KAJJA!~" teriak Changmin bersemangat

.

.

.

.

Shinhwa High School merupakan sekolah tertua dan termegah yang ada di Seoul. Berdiri sejak tahun 1954 dan terus berkembang menjadi sekolah kebanggaan bangsa Korea. Siswa-siswi yang bersekolah di tempat ini merupakan siswa pilihan. Mereka semua memiliki kelebihan, misalnya berasal dari keluarga kaya raya seperti semua anggota geng Yunho. Atau dengan latar belakang sebagai atlet negara, orang-orang jenius, artis, dan sedikit orang biasa yang beruntung.

Sekolah ini merupakan pilihan nomor satu bagi semua keluarga berduit untuk memberikan fasilitas terbaik bagi anak-anak mereka. Demikian juga dengan tujuan agar anak-anak mereka dapat masuk dalam lingkungan elit keluarga terbaik di Korea Selatan, **The Royale**.

Sebagian dari mereka adalah siswa yang berasal dari keluarga pegawai tinggi negara, para menteri dan juga para bangsawan seperti Yunho dan Changmin. Siswa-siswa istimewa tersebut memiliki darah biru kerajaan yang mengalir di tubuh mereka. Sehingga terkenal dengan sebutan **Royal Blue**.

"Gamsahamnida songsaengnim. Saya sudah mengerti. Bisakah saya menuju kelas saya sekarang?"

Guru berkacamata itu akhirnya menghentikan kegiatanya menerangkan sejarah Shinwa dan memandang gugup seorang murid baru yang memandangnya datar dengan kedua bola matanya yang bulat besar.

"E-Eoh baiklah. Mari saya antarkan"

.

.

.

.

"Anyeonghaseyo Kim Jaejoong imnida. Bangapseumnida" ucap namja cantik itu dingin

"A-Ah ye. Jin Yihan imnida"

Namja culun itu tersenyum kikuk melihat wajah cantik namja pindahan yang kini menjadi teman sebangkunya. Saat ini adalah awal semester, hingga nyaris tidak mungkin sekolah menerima siswa pindahan. Namja cantik itu pasti berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

"Maafkan aku Yihan-ssi jika sikapku terkesan dingin. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Bukan maksudku untuk tidak sopan" ujar namja cantik itu.

"Eh? Gwenchana Jaejoong-ssi. Aku malah sangat senang ketika kau menyapaku. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku karena aku adalah siswa dari keluarga biasa yang beruntung dan mendapatkan lotere yang dilakukan oleh sekolah" Yihan tersenyum

"Ye"

"Kau lahir bulan apa Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Februari"

"Oh kalau begitu aku lebih tua darimu satu bulan. Kau bisa memanggilku hyung. Dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu Jaejoong saja?"

Namja cantik itu tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja"

.

.

.

.

_**Kantin sekolah…**_

.

Tlak

"Makanlah noona. Aku sudah membelikan makanan kesukaanmu"

"Gomawo Yunho-ah"

Semua orang mulai berbisik-bisik melihat pemandangan itu. Seorang Jung Yunho, pangeran SMA Shinhwa terlihat tunduk pada seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah duduk di atas kursi roda bernama Kwon Boa.

Menurut rumor yang beredar, Yunho memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap yeoja tahun ketiga itu. Kwon Boa adalah anak dari salah satu pengusaha berlian sukses di Korea. Boa juga merupakan teman kecil Yunho.

Banyak fans Yunho yang tidak menyukai yeoja cantik itu karena mereka merasa Boa tengah memaanfaatkan idola tampan mereka. Boa tidak pernah menerima perasaan cinta Yunho padanya namun yeoja itu juga tidak mengijinkan Yunho untuk mencintai orang lain.

Karena Yunho adalah miliknya.

Dan karena Yunho juga dirinya menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di kursi roda.

"Chunnie hyung, Changmin mengambil sosisku!" jerit Junsu

"Minnie…." Yoochun melotot

"Apghha?" ucap Changmin dengan mulut penuh makanan

"Kembalikan"

"Shiero!"

Pletakk

"Ughh appo hyung! Kau selalu saja membela duck butt"

"Weeek" Junsu mejulurkan lidahnya senang

"Ck. Awas kau. Hmmphh tidak ada yang sayang padaku"

Semua orang tertawa mendengar gerutuan Changmin. Namja jangkung itu mendengus kesal.

"Hanya orang itu yang selalu membelaku. Orang itu….."

Deg

"Jaejoong hyung!"

.

.

.

.

Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu langsung berlari menuju seorang namja cantik yang baru saja memasuki kantin dengan seorang namja lain.

"Ya Tuhan aku tidak percaya kau kembali hyung. Uwaaaa!" Changmin menubruk Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Turunkan aku Shim Changmin" ucap Jaejoong datar

"Jaejoongie! Jaejoongie!" Junsu melompat-lompat berusaha menggapai teman masa kecilnya

Plak

"Turunkan Jaejoong sekarang Changmin-ah"

Namja jangkung itu baru mau menurunkan Jaejoong setelah Yoochun kembali menggeplak kepalanya. Ketiga orang itu akhirnya memeluk Jaejoong bergantian dan memberondongnya dengan segala pertanyaan.

Siapa namja cantik itu?

Apa hubunganya dengan The Royal?

Apakah dia juga anak orang kaya?

Bisik-bisik di kantin sekolah swasta itu tidak bisa dihindarkan. Semua orang menjadi sibuk berspekulasi sendiri-sendiri.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang yang memandang keberadaan namja cantik itu dengan pandangan sinis.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau tahu jika Jaejoong akan kembali?" ucap Boa

"Tidak"

Yunho mendorong kursi roda Boa menuju ruang kesehatan karena yeoja cantik itu mengeluh tidak enak badan. Namja tampan itu menemukan ruang kesehatan terlihat sepi. Dokter jaga pun tidak ada karena memang masih dalam waktu istirahat. Yunho merengkuh tubuh Boa dan mengangkatnya menuju ranjang pasien.

Namja bermata musang itu hendak beranjak pergi namun Boa langsung melingkarkan tanganya ke leher Yunho yang kokoh.

"Jangan pernah melirik orang lain selain aku. Kau boleh tidur dengan mereka tapi kau harus tetap menjadi miliku"

"….."

"Ingat janjimu Yunho-ah"

"….."

"Ingat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku"

Boa menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir hati namja tampan itu. Yunho memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Boa dengan kasar.

Mpphhhh

Mppcckkk

Tangan besar Yunho sudah mulai meremat payudara yeoja itu namun Boa langsung menghentikan ciumanya dengan cepat.

Hahh…hah…hah…

Nafas mereka berhembus kasar. Boa tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tanganya mengusap sudut bibir Yunho yang belepotan lipstick-nya.

"Pergilah. Aku mengantuk"

"Ne noona"

Yunho berbalik dan langsung berjalan keluar. Namja tampan itu melirik ke bagian celananya yang sudah menggembung. Boa selalu saja menggodanya dan membuat Yunho terlena. Namun ketika Yunho sudah sangat berhasrat, Boa akan menyuruh Yunho pergi tanpa mau menyerahkan tubuhnya.

Hahh….

Sepertinya Yunho memerlukan seseorang untuk _quicky_ setelah ini…..

"Yah neo! Ikut aku" ucapnya angkuh

Seorang yeoja dengan dandanan menor langsung berlonjak senang dan langsung mengikuti sang kingka menuju tempat biasa dia bersenang-senang.

.

.

.

.

"Ini ruangan milik geng kami hyung hehe" Changmin tidak pernah melepaskan tangan Jaejoong

"Oh ya perkenalkan ini teman-teman kami" ucap Junsu sumringah

"Wooyoung"

"Seunghyun"

"Taecyeon"

"Chansung"

"Halo. Kim Jaejoong imnida"

BRAKK

Semua orang menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang meletakan sesuatu di atas meja dengan kasar. Yunho tiba-tiba muncul dengan satu kantong penuh kaleng bir.

"Siapa yang mengijinkan kalian membawa orang asing masuk kesini hah?! KATAKAN!"

Semua orang langsung menunduk takut mendengar Yunho meledak. Namja Jung itu kemudian memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong dengan nyalang. Sedangkan namja cantik di depanya hanya diam dan balas menatap wajahnya datar.

"Aku pergi" ucap namja cantik itu

"Hyung/Jaejoongie/Jaejoong-ah"

Ketiga orang itu hanya bisa memandang kepergian namja cantik itu dengan sedih. Yunho mengepalkan tanganya erat-erat menahan gejolak amarahnya yang memuncak.

'Berani-beraninya kau kembali….Kim Jaejoong'

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Kim adalah pemilik bisnis hotel yang tersebar di seluruh Korea. Sedangkan keluarga Jung adalah keluarga bangsawan sepupu Raja. Mereka juga memiliki bisnis perminyakan yang tersebar di beberapa negara. Kedua keluarga ini hidup berdampingan. Rumah mereka juga berhadapan satu sama lain. Yang lebih hebat lagi pasangan Jung dan Kim ini merupakan teman satu perguruan tinggi sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang,

Mereka saling bermusuhan.

.

.

.

.

Jung Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Hangeng, dan Kim Heechul merupakan teman akrab sewaktu masih di kampus Shinhwa. Ke empatnya saling berkenalan kemudian memutuskan untuk berteman.

Seiring berjalanya waktu tercipta benang-benang cinta di antara mereka. Namun mereka tidak pernah tahu jika benang takdir mereka saling bertautan dan akhirnya menjadi _complicated_.

"Aku menyukai Hangeng" ucap Heechul mantap

"A-Aku menyukai Siwon hyung" ucap Kibum malu-malu

"Baiklah hahaha. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita okay? Mari berjuang dan saling membantu untuk mendapatkan pasangan masing-masing"

"Eungg"

Tapi apa mau dikata, takdir mulai menunjukan kuasanya….

"Aku menyukai Heechul" ucap Siwon sumringah

Deg

"Eoh sinca? Chukae" Hangeng memaksa tersenyum

"Ne gomawo chingu-ah"

Siwon memeluk Hangeng erat. Sedangkan Hangeng hanya bisa tersenyum miris di balik punggung temanya.

.

"Apakah kalian tahu kenapa kami mengumpulkan kalian disini?"

"Kami tidak tahu umma" ucap Hangeng

"Apa yang hendak umma dan ahjumma beritahukan pada kami?" ujar Kibum

"Kalian akan bertunangan minggu depan!" seru Mrs Kim gembira

"Ye?!"

Kibum dan Hangeng hanya bisa saling pandang dalam diam

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintainya!"

"Chullie hyung…."

"Hikss jangan lakukan ini padaku huhuhu…Aku mencintai Hangeng! Dia bilang dia juga mencintaiku huhuhu"

Heechul memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan erat. Tanpa mereka ketahui seseorang tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Beraninya kau mengkhianati ku Kim Hangeng. Baiklah….akan kubuat keluargamu menanggung malu" ucap Siwon penuh dendam

.

.

BUAAGH

"Beraninya kau merebut tunanganku JUNG! Kau membuat keluargaku malu!"

BUUAAKKK

"Kau duluan yang merebut orang yang kusukai KIM!"

BUghhh

Duagh

Siwon dan Hanggeng saling memukul melampiaskan kemarahan masing-masing. Siwon merebut Kibum dan kawin lari dengan namja cantik itu. Keluarga Kim dibuat malu. Tapi pada akhirnya Hangeng mengaku jika dia mencintai seseorang bernama Heechul dan akhirnya menikah.

Mulai saat itu Jung Siwon dan Kim Hangeng bermusuhan. Keduanya saling bersaing di setiap bidang. Bisnis, kedudukan, ketenaran. Bahkan buah hati mereka pun tidak luput menjadi bahan perbandingan.

Siwon dan Hangeng selalu membanggakan putra mereka di setiap pertemuan kerja dengan para pengusaha di Korea.

.

_**Yunjae balita….**_

"Uri Yunho sudah bisa berjalan dengan sempurna sekarang"

"Uri Joongie sudah bisa berbicara tanpa cadel saat umur tiga bulan"

.

_**Yunjae kelas 4 SD….**_

"Jaejoong selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kelas selama empat tahun berturut-turut" ucap Hangeng bangga

"Hmm uri Yunho baru saja mendapatkan mendali emas sebagai atlet renang termuda"

"Apa gunanya pintar di sport tapi akademisnya nol" sungut Hangeng

"Mending seperti itu daripada akademisnya baik tapi lemah dalam olahraga. Namja itu harus kuat seperti Yunho putraku haha" ucap Siwon mengejek

"Kau…."

"Apa?"

Hangeng dan Siwon baru akan saling gampar ketika istri mereka menjewer telinga mereka masing-masing. Meskipun suami mereka saling bermusuhan, Kibum dan Heechul tetap berteman. Mereka tahu jika semua yang terjadi hanyalah salah paham. Toh pada akhirnya mereka menikah dengan pujaan hati mereka masing-masing.

Dan mereka hidup bahagia hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Kita bisa mengerjakan tugas ini di perpustakaan Jaejoong-ah"

"Baiklah"

Yihan dan Jaejoong berjalan berdampingan menuju perpustakaan Shinhwa. Di tengah jalan mereka berpapasan dengan geng Yunho yang terlihat baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka. Jaejoong berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja dan melewati mereka dengan tenang. Tapi….

Srett..

Brukkk

"Ommo si mata kuda jatuh~"

Hahahaha

Jaejoong langsung menolong Yihan yang tersungkur di lantai. Yunho sengaja menjegal namja malang itu dengan kakinya. Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan mendorong dada namja tampan itu dengan telapak tanganya.

"Wuooo _calm down beautiful…_" Wooyoung mencoba meraih tangan Jaejoong

Set

BRUAKK

"Uhhukk"

Semua geng Yunho hanya bisa melotot melihat Wooyoung yang melata di lantai akibat dibanting oleh Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu kemudian berjalan menuju Yunho dan mendongak menatap manic mata musang namja Jung itu yang tengah memandangnya tajam.

"Sekali lagi kau mengganggu temanku, kupastikan kau yang akan menerima akibatnya"

Jaejoong kemudian membantu Yihan berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kelima orang itu dalam diam.

"Kita lihat saja Kim" ucap Yunho menyeringai

.

.

.

.

Mulai saat itu anak buah Yunho mulai mengerjai Yihan secara terus-menerus. Menguncinya di kamar mandi, mengikatnya di kursi kemudian menghidupkan petasan di sekitarnya, hingga membuat namja malang itu berlari mengelilingi lapangan hanya dengan boxer-nya saja.

Dan semua itu dilakukan jika Jaejoong sedang tidak bersamanya. Yunho juga melarang semua siswa untuk menyapa Jaejoong dan Yihan.

"Mianhae hyung" ucap Jaejoong sedih

"Eh? g-gwenchana Jaejoong-ah. Kau tidak bersalah. Akulah yang terlalu lemah…"

Jaejoong hanya bisa memandang wajah Yihan dengan perasaan bersalah. Dia tidak bisa diam saja. Namja Jung itu sudah keterlaluan.

Srakk

"Eoh, kau mau kemana Jaejoong-ah?"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Jaejoong terus melangkahkan kakinya mengitari penjuru sekolah. Namja cantik itu akhirnya menemukan Yunho tengah duduk bersama anggota tim basketnya di pinggiran lapangan basket.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat menuju namja berkulit tan itu.

"Hyung-"

Chansung tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika Jaejoong dengan cepat menarik tangan Yunho dan bersiap untuk membantingnya. Tapi namja Jung itu hanya menyeringai dan menahan berat tubuh Jaejoong yang berusaha untuk membanting tubuhnya.

Bagaimanapun tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan tubuh ramping namja cantik itu. Dia juga sudah mempelajari judo sedari kecil. Tentu saja dia menyadari bahwa Jaejoong masih amatir dan hanya menguasai beberapa jurus pertahanan diri saja.

Bruakkk

"Jaejoong hyung!"

"Yunho!"

Changmin dan Yoochun langsung menolong Jaejoong yang meringis di lantai.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau melawanku jika kemampuanmu hanya seperti ini Kim. Heh…menyedihkan"

Yunho tersenyum remeh kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah mengertakan giginya perlahan.

.

.

.

.

Brukk

"Ommo! Mi-mianhae Yunho-ssi…A-Aku akan menggantinya. Kumohon maafkan a-aku…"

Yunho memandang nyalang seorang namja bertampang culun yang tengah menggigil ketakutan karena tak sengaja menumpahkan makananya ke seragam namja tampan itu.

BuUgh bughhh buaghh

"Akhhh ampunnn Yunho-ssi! Aaampunnn!"

Yunho semakin gencar memukuli namja culun itu. Boa tersenyum melihat peristiwa itu. Yeoja itu memanggil nama namja tampan itu agar dia berhenti.

"Cukup Yun…" tapi sepertinya Yunho terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Semua orang hanya mampu menunduk dan berpura-pura tidak melihat peristiwa itu. Kecuali seorang namja cantik yang tengah mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat.

"Jaejoong-ah jangan-"

BYUURRR

Ommo!

Yunho mengusap wajahnya yang basah setelah Jaejoong menyiramnya dengan satu ember air bekas pel.

Hening~

.

Jaejoong mengembalikan ember itu pada ahjussi tukang bersih-bersih. Sedangkan semua orang masih menahan nafas menunggu apa yang akan Yunho lakukan.

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

Yunho langsung berdiri dan mengangkat bogemnya menuju wajah cantik Jaejoong. Semuanya orang langsung memejamkan mata takut.

"JUNG YUNHO!"

Tangan Yunho hanya bisa menggantung di udara ketika seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya dengan keras.

"A-Appa…"

.

.

.

.

PLAKK

"Memalukan!" Mr Jung memandang nyalang putranya.

Keduanya sedang ada di ruangan kepala sekolah. Namja botak pimpinan sekolah itu hanya mampu terdiam di pojok ruangan melihat Mr Jung menghajar Yunho.

"Dan sudah berapa kali kukatakan pada anda Pak Kepala. Jika anak ini berulah lagi anda harus melaporkanya pada saya!" teriak Mr Jung emosi

"Ta-Tapi Tuan Jung…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Atau kau Anda mau saya pecat! Anda tentu tahu bahwa saya masih penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini!"

"Ba-Baik Mr Jung"

Jung Siwon selalu memiliki charisma yang bisa membuat seseorang tidak bisa berkutik. Ayah Jung Yunho itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Yunho mengekor di belakangnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Oh Jaejoongie…"

Siwon langsung memeluk namja cantik itu. Meskipun dia bermusuhan dengan Hangeng, dia tetap tidak bisa membenci makhluk cantik _and adorable_ seperti Jaejoong. Siwon menyayanginya.

"Gomawo karena sudah memberitahu ku. Mainlah ke rumah nanti. Kibum pasti sangat senang melihatmu kembali" Mr Jung mengelus surai namja cantik itu pelan

"Ne ahjussi"

Mr Jung tersenyum dan beranjak pergi. Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan benci. Matanya memerah seolah siap melahap namja cantik itu hidup-hidup.

'Ini tidak akan berakhir disini'

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melepaskan baju olahraganya kemudian mengambil seragamnya. Namja cantik itu berjalan menuju salah satu _stall_ untuk mandi. Sempat terpikir olehnya kenapa ruang ganti ini sangat sepi? Namun namja cantik itu langsung mengenyahkanya kemudian mulai mengguyur tubuhnya yang lengket dengan keringat setelah olahraga tadi.

.

.

Yunho menyeringai. Namja tampan itu berjalan menuju _stall_ tempat Jaejoong mandi dengan handycam di tanganya. Yunho bertujuan untuk merekam namja cantik itu kemudian mempermalukanya.

Tapi…..

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Yunho tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat ketika melihat pemandangan tubuh polos di depanya. Jaejoong terlihat begitu putih tanpa cela, punggungnya kecil, pinggangnya ramping dan oh my….lihatlah pantatnya yang mungil dan kenyal seperti pantat bayi.

Grepp

"Akkhhh"

Jung Yunho kehilangan akal sehatnya….

.

.

.

.

"Brengsek! Akhhhh"

Jaejoong hanya bisa meringis merasakan bagian belakangnya yang terasa ngilu dan perih. Tubuhnya yang kecil tidak mampu melawan tubuh besar Yunho. Demikian juga gerakan pertahanan diri yang diajarkan appa-nya tidak bisa dia lakukan karena posisinya yang terkurung di antara tubuh besar Yunho dan dinding kamar mandi.

Slap slap slap

"Arrhhh…ARGHHHH"

Yunho segera menarik kejantananya dan menyemburkan cairan cintanya di punggung Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan berat badanya sendiri hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar mandi.

Yunho berjalan menuju handycam yang terlihat jatuh di lantai.

"Mulai saat ini kau harus menuruti semua keinginanku Kim. Aku memiliki bukti perbuatan panas kita barusan. Jadi berhati-hatilah!"

Yunho menyeringai.

"Kau akan menjadi budak ku….."

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggosok tubuhnya dengan kasar. Namja cantik itu membersihkan tubuhnya berkali-kali hingga kulit putih mulusnya memerah.

"Hikss…"

"Hikss…"

"Umma…appa….Ottokanya? Hikss…"

.

.

"Joongie kotor…."

.

.

.

.

_To be continued…._


	2. Memories

Author : jingle bubble

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Terinspirasi dari : The Heirs, Boys Before Flower, dan drama cinta-cinta lainya…..

**WARNING : ****FF YUNJAE, ****YAOI,**** RATED, DEATH CHARA, YUNBOA NC, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

**Years ago….**

.

YunJae 2 tahun….

"Aigooo lucunya!"

"Jaejoongie lihat kesini sayang~"

"Yunnie pegang bolanya. Ommo anak pintar…."

Mrs Jung dan Mrs Kim tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu buah hati mereka. Kedua namja cantik itu sedang berada di sebuah acara arisan. Mereka sengaja membawa Yunho dan Jaejoong karena ibu-ibu yang lain juga membawa anak mereka masing-masing untuk sesi pemotretan suatu majalah anak dan bunda. Maklum perkumpulan arisan itu memang cukup terkenal karena anggotanya adalah istri-istri pengusaha kaya dan politikus terkenal di Korea.

Setelah acara pemotretan selesai mereka melanjutkan acara arisan mereka dan membiarkan buah hati mereka bermain bersama para pengasuh di tempat bermain anak yang sudah disediakan.

Di sebuah sudut ruangan, Jaejoong kecil tengah asyik memakan sebuah kue cup strawberry yang baru saja diberikan oleh seorang pengasuh. Sedangkan di sampingnya terlihat seorang namja kecil tampan yang tengah memperhatikan tingkah laku namja cantik itu tanpa berkedip. Kaki gembulnya mulai berjalan lucu menuju bocah cantik itu.

Bruk

Yunho mendudukan pantatnya tepat di samping Jaejoong membuat bocah cantik itu menoleh kepadanya. Mereka saling berpandangan beberapa waktu hingga kemudian tubuh montok Jaejoong beralih merangkak mendekati Yunho.

"Yun…nniiiieee mam mam…"

Jaejoong kecil menyodorkan kuenya ke Yunho tapi bocah tampan itu hanya diam sambil memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang menggembung lucu penuh dengan kue. Yunho memang belum bisa berbicara dengan baik sedangkan Jaejoong sudah mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa sedikit dimengerti. Namun kebalikanya, Jaejoong belum bisa berjalan sedangkan Yunho sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik meskipun masih sedikit tertatih.

"Ommo. Yunho juga mau kue seperti Joongie eoh? Sebentar ne noona ambilkan" ucap seorang pengasuh kemudian beranjak pergi.

Yunho kecil masih saja mengamati Jaejoong yang belepotan saus strawberry di sekitar mulutnya. Mata musangnya terus memperhatikan bibir merah Jaejoong yang terlihat mem-pout lucu ketika kue itu telah kandas. Yunho mendekati Jaejoong…

Hap

Bocah musang itu melahap bibir merah Jaejoong yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran. Bibir mungil itu terlihat begitu lembut dan manis seperti gulali. Membuat Yunho kecil terus mengemutnya dan menarik bibir bawah Jaejoong yang terasa lebih penuh.

"Nnnn!" Jaejoong meringis kesakitan ketika gigi susu Yunho menarik bibir bawahnya kuat.

Plop

Yunho akhirnya melepaskan bibir Jaejoong dan tersenyum geli sambil menepukan tanganya senang. Sedangkan Jaejoong kecil terlihat kesakitan, bibirnya yang merah semakin merah dan bengkak, bola matanya yang besar sudah mulai memproduksi cairan bening, bibirnya bergetar,

Hik hik

"HUWWWAAAAA!"

"Ommona Joongie!" teriak Heechul kalang kabut

.

.

.

YunJae TK….

Keluarga Jung & Kim tengah menghadiri acara pentas seni sekolah. Jaejoong sekarang tengah tampil di atas panggung bermain piano dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu anak-anak.

Plok…plok…plok

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah mengagumi kecerdasan bocah cantik itu. Jaejoong tertawa senang kemudian berlari menuruni panggung dan menubruk ayahnya kuat.

"Hihihi~ appa…"

"Uri Joongie charanda…Joongie memang paling pintar ne" ucap Hankyung menyindir seseorang

Siwon hanya mencibir mendengar sindiran Hankyung. Suami Jung Kibum itu berbisik pada telinga putranya yang sebentar lagi akan tampil.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Yunho-ah. Buat appa bangga ne?"

"Pasti appa" sahut bocah bermata musang itu

Yunho akhirnya dipanggil maju ke depan. Bocah tampan itu langsung menggerakan badanya dengan luwes, bergerak kesana kemari melakukan popping yang terlihat sangat mempesona. Yunho menari dengan lincah bak seorang penari professional. Namun badanya yang mungil membuat gerakanya menjadi terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Hooaaaaa

Plok plok plok plok plok

Semua orang disana melakukan _standing applause _ketika Yunho menyelesaikan tarianya. Mereka terpesona oleh kemampuan menari bocah itu yang luar biasa di umurnya yang masih sangat muda. Siwon menyeringai senang dan mengelus puncak kepala putranya sayang.

"Sepertinya uri Yunho tetap yang terhebat…." seringainya pada seseorang

Hankyung mengepalkan tanganya erat. Sejak hari itu dimulailah pertempuran seorang Kim dan Jung. Hankyung dan Siwon selalu mempersiapkan Yunho dan Jaejoong agar tidak pernah kalah dari yang lain. Hal ini tentu saja mempengaruhi pertumbuhan anak-anak mereka.

Entah sejak kapan Yunho menjadi tidak menyukai Jaejoong, dan entah sejak kapan pula Jaejoong sangat membenci bocah bermata musang itu.

.

.

.

Yunjae SD…

"Kembalikan boneka Joongie!"

"Sudah Yunnie buang~ hehehe"

"Hiks…Yunnie nappeun….hiks…Joongie benci!"

Brakkk!

Namja cantik itu membanting tugas prakarya mereka dan berlari keluar dari mansion Jung menuju mansion Kim yang terletak persis di depanya. Changmin dan Junsu mengekori bocah cantik itu.

"Coongie tungu!" teriak Junsu sambil menyeret Changmin yang masih sibuk mengenyot dot susunya.

"Ini noona"

Yunho menyerahkan boneka gajah Jaejoong pada Boa dan tersenyum lebar. Boa menerimanya dengan senang hati dan langsung memeluknya. Yeoja kecil itu tersenyum senang karena keinginanya terpenuhi. Sudah lama dia menginginkan boneka itu. Boneka pemberian pangeran Shin sepupu Yunho sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Jaejoong.

.

Sret

Srak

Bocah kecil berumur 11 tahun itu memanjat dinding mansion Kim yang dipenuhi dengan tanaman hias sulur. Yunho kemudian meloncat ke dalam balkon kamar Jaejoong dan membuka jendelanya.

Jaejoongie sudah tidur rupanya…

Tap tap tap

Yunho berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Jaejoong dan meletakan boneka beruang besar yang ada di punggungnya di samping namja cantik itu. Yunho kemudian duduk di samping Jaejoong dan membelai pipi putih namja cantik itu dimana terlihat jejak air mata yang sudah mengering.

Bocah musang itu menyibakan poni halus Jaejoong dan mencium keningnya lembut….

"Aku membawakan boneka beruang untukmu. Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu menyimpan barang pemberian orang lain selain diriku Boo. Meskipun boneka itu adalah pemberian pangeran Shin sekalipun, hanya aku yang berhak melakukanya"

Cup

"Jallja…."

Yunho kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dan beranjak pergi setelah mengecup pipi tembam musuh cantiknya.

.

Wusshhhh~

Hembusan angin menggoyangkan gorden jendela kamar Jaejoong dan mengusik tidur cantik namja bermata bulat itu. Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya kemudian mengerjapkan matanya lelah. Namun namja cantik itu langsung terbangun ketika melihat sebuah boneka beruang besar di sampingnya.

Hah….

Selalu saja seperti ini. Namja beruang itu selalu saja merampas barang-barang yang diberikan untuknya kemudian menggantinya dengan barang pilihanya sendiri. Apa sih maunya namja menyebalkan itu? Jaejoong tak habis pikir.

Namja cantik itu sudah populer sejak kecil. Dirinya kerap menerima hadiah dari sunbae, hoobae, bahkan ada beberapa anak yang jauh lebih tua darinya juga sering memberinya hadiah. Tapi Yunho selalu merebutnya, membuangnya atau sekedar merusaknya untuk membuat Jaejoong menangis.

Kamarnya hampir penuh dengan barang pemberian Yunho sekarang…

DUAKK!

Jaejoong menendang boneka besar itu hingga melayang ke udara. Namja cantik itu kemudian meraih kaki gemuknya dan membanting-bantingnya ke segala arah.

Bughhh

Terakhir dia menginjak perut boneka malang itu dan melemparkanya ke sudut ruangan.

"Hmmph!" dengusnya imut

Jaejoong kembali merangkak ke tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya setelah melampiaskan kekesalanya pada boneka beruang itu.

H . e. n. i. n. g….

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu….

Srak

Namja cantik itu kembali membuka selimutnya kemudian berjalan pelan mengambil boneka beruang yang teronggok menyedihkan di sudut kamarnya. Jaejoong menyeretnya dan kembali bergelung nyaman dalam selimutnya.

Puk puk

"Kau lucu juga…."

Namja cantik itu tersenyum tipis kemudian memeluk boneka beruang itu dan kembali terlelap…

.

.

.

"Apakah ini adalah jalan yang terbaik hyung?"

"Ne. Aku sudah membicarakanya dengan Hankyung. Kami tetap harus pindah ke China"

"Kenapa hyung tidak terima saja bantuan dari kami?"

"Kau tahulah bagaimana keras kepalanya suamiku"

Kibum memandang hyungnya dengan prihatin. Bisnis keluarga Kim sedang terguncang karena seorang pegawai kepercayaan mereka telah membawa lari proyek senilai triliyunan rupiah dan menipu mereka mentah-mentah. Sehingga mengharuskan mereka untuk pindah ke China tempat orang tua Hankyung berada dan memulainya dari awal.

Siwon yang mengetahuinya tapi masih gengsi, langsung menyuruh Kibum untuk menawarkan bantuan pada keluarga Kim. Tapi Hankyung menolak dengan halus dan berkata jika ini adalah masalah keluarganya.

Dia bisa menyelesaikanya sendiri…

.

.

.

"Omma…"

"Wae sayang?"

"Kenapa rumah keluarga Kim terlihat ramai?"

"Oh ya umma lupa memberitahumu. Keluarga Kim akan pindah ke China sayang"

"Pindah? Kenapa? Kapan? Joongie juga ikut pindah?" berondong Yunho ketakutan

"Ne sayang. Jaejoongie juga ikut pindah. Mereka akan berangkat ke China hari ini"

BRakk

Yunho langsung berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan ruang baca mansion Jung menuju rumah keluarga Kim. Namja tampan itu merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat seolah-olah akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Hingga manic musangnya melihat Mr Kim menggendong Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur memasuki mobil keluarga Kim.

Blam

Tidak.

"Ahjussiiii tungguuuuu!"

Yunho terus berlari mengejar mobil keluarga Kim yang mulai melaju cepat. Membuat Boa yang baru saja tiba di gerbang mansion Jung ikut mengejarnya karena penasaran.

"Yunho apa yang terjadi? Tunggu!"

"Joongie!...Jaejoongiiiieeee!"

Bocah tampan itu masih saja berlari sambil berteriak sekuatnya tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang lecet dan berdarah karena lupa tidak memakai alas kaki.

"BOOJAEEEE!"

Tin…tin….

"Yunho tunggu aku!"

TINNN TTIIIINNNNNNNN!

BRUAKKKK!

Tubuh Yunho langsung berhenti berlari dan menegang mendengar bunyi benturan yang sangat keras dari arah belakangnya. Bocah musang itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan kaku dan menemukan Boa tengah terbaring lemah di atas aspal dengan darah segar mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Kakinya patah. Ada kemungkinan akan lumpuh permanen"

.

"Tiiidaaaaaaaakkkkkk! Semuanya pasti bohong! Hiksss kakiku baik-baik saja! AKU TIDAK LUMPUH! Huhuhu"

"Hikss….maafkan aku noona…"

"PERGI! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU!"

Duaghhh

Boa melemparkan asbak yang ada di meja hingga membuat pepipis Yunho terluka.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka berusia 13 tahun…..

"Hiksss Kangta Sunbae menolaku hanya karena kaki busuk ini. Hikss aku benci! BENCI!"

Boa mulai memukuli kakinya dan menangis dengan keras. Namun Yunho dengan sigap menangkap tangan Boa dan memeluk yeoja cantik itu.

"Ssshhh gwenchana noona. Aku akan menghukumnya untukmu. Namja itu akan menerima balasanya. Jaebal uljima"

Entah sejak kapan bocah Jung usil yang ceria itu menghilang. Digantikan dengan seorang bocah yang sangat dingin dan tidak punya belas kasih. Terpuruk dengan rasa bersalahnya yang terlalu besar, Yunho berubah menjadi pribadi yang buruk.

Sedangkan Boa berperan baik memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Yunho dan menjadikan namja musang itu sebagai bonekanya. Yunho akan selalu memenuhi segala sesuatu yang dia inginkan, selalu berada di sisinya ketika dia butuh, dan akan menghukum siapapun yang berniat menyakitinya. Karena Yunho telah berjanji akan menjadi pengganti kakinya.

Semua yang dikatakan Boa adalah perintah yang mutlak dan selalu dianggap benar.

.

.

.

"Dan ingat Yunho-ah….bahwa ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Ini semua adalah kesalahan Jaejoong yang tidak mau mendengarkanmu hingga kau mengejarnya yang akhirnya membuatku tertabrak dan lumpuh. Ini semua salah Kim Jaejoong"

"Ne Boa noona. Ini salah Jaejoong…" ucap Yunho dengan tatapan kosong

.

.

.

.

_Present day….._

Ting…ting…ting~

Namja tampan itu terlihat tengah mengintip seseorang yang sedang asyik bermain piano di ruang music. Sosok cantik itu terlihat memejamkan matanya damai sambil menikmati dentingan piano yang mengalun lembut memenuhi lingkungan sekolah yang sepi. Jaejoong berjanji akan membantu Yihan untuk bermain piano karena nilai pelajaran music namja berkacamata itu kurang.

Namja cantik itu melirik jam tanganya dan menautkan kedua alisnya gelisah. "Kenapa Yihan hyung belum datang?" gumamnya heran

Krieettt

Tap tap tap

Blam

"Menungguku?"

Muncul seorang namja tampan bertubuh beruang yang tengah menyeringai mengerikan

.

.

.

.

Drap drap drapp

Brakkk

Jaejoong berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya dan menggulingkan sebuah bak sampah yang langsung jatuh berserakan di lantai. Namja cantik itu berharap sampah-sampah itu bisa menghambat Yunho yang tengah mengejarnya tapi namja musang itu hanya meloncatinya dengan santai.

Brakk

Yunho sampai di ruangan tari ketika tiba-tiba jejak Jaejoong menghilang. Namja tampan itu menyusuri ruangan yang memiliki banyak kaca itu dengan pelan dan menemukan seseorang tengah bersembunyi di balik gorden dengan tubuh gemetaran.

Heh. Lucunya…

Apakah namja cantik itu tidak sadar jika gorden itu tidak menutupi kakinya yang terlihat jelas?

"_Hellow kitty kitty….Come out come out! Let's play together~"_ namja tampan itu menyeringai

Grepp

"Mau lari kemana kau?"

Yunho menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang ada di belakang gorden dan menyeretnya menuju ke tengah ruangan. Namja musang itu kemudian melempar Jaejoong ke lantai dan langsung menindihnya hingga tak berkutik.

"Lepaskan aku Jung! Lepassss! Ughh JANGAN SENTUH AKU"

Yunho hanya tersenyum remeh memperhatikan namja cantik itu meronta-ronta tak berdaya di bawahnya.

Ck ck ck….

"Diam dan nikmati saja Kim~"

Kreeekkk

Deg

.

.

"Andweeeeeeeeeee!"

.

.

.

.

To be continued


	3. Little Happiness

Author : jingle bubble

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Terinspirasi dari : The Heirs, Boys Before Flower, dan drama cinta-cinta lainya…..

**WARNING : ****FF YUNJAE, ****YAOI,**** RATED, DELUSI, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!**

.

_**Previously….**_

"Lepaskan aku Jung! Lepassss! Ughh JANGAN SENTUH AKU"

Yunho hanya tersenyum remeh memperhatikan namja cantik itu meronta-ronta tak berdaya di bawahnya.

Ck ck ck….

"Diam dan nikmati saja Kim~"

Kreeekkk

Deg

"Andweeeeeeeeeee!"

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

Fuuuuhhh~

Namja tampan berambut jabrik itu terlihat menikmati rokoknya dengan santai. Bibirnya menyeringai memandang seorang namja cantik yang terkulai lemas di depanya. Tubuhnya meringkuk rapuh memeluk dirinya sendiri yang nyaris telanjang, seragamnya sobek di beberapa tempat, pinggangnya memerah karena Yunho mencengkeramnya dengan kuat, dan dadanya penuh dengan sperma yang lengket.

Tapi dia tidak menangis sama sekali, dia terlalu angkuh untuk mengeluarkan air matanya di depan namja brengsek itu. Dia tidak akan pernah membuat Jung Yunho merasa menang.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?" Jaejoong memandang Yunho kosong

Yunho menyeringai dan tertawa remeh mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu mulai mengancingkan resleting celananya dan berjalan menuju ketempat Jaejoong yang masih meringkuk di pinggir ruangan.

"Karena aku membencimu" desis Yunho di depan muka namja cantik itu

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya bergetar takut melihat tatapan mata Yunho yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Penuh dengan kebencian, amarah dan jahat.

"Sejak kita kecil kau selalu mendapatkan perhatian semua orang. Teman-teman menyukaimu karena wajahmu, guru-guru memujamu karena kau adalah siswa teladan, bahkan appa ku sendiri selalu mengatakan jika kau lebih baik dariku Kim…."

Yunho tertawa sumbang kemudian membelai pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat pucat. Namja tampan itu bersorak gembira dalam hati ketika melihat dua bola mata yang indah itu mulai terlihat meredup dan berkaca-kaca.

"Semua kesempurnaanmu membuatku muak. Sangat muak hingga membuatku ingin merusaknya"

Jaejoong mencengkeram kemeja seragamnya yang robek dengan kuat ketika melihat wajah Yunho yang menyeramkan. Namja cantik itu sekuat tenaga mempertahankan wajahnya agar tetap terlihat datar tapi tanpa terasa setitik air mata telah lolos dari sudut matanya yang besar.

"Aigoo….jangan menangis Boo….ini masih permulaan. Aku akan merusakmu hingga kau tidak mampu lagi bertahan dengan sikap angkuhmu yang selalu kau banggakan. Aku akan membuatmu merasakan neraka yang sebenarnya hingga kau merasa menyesal telah kembali ke Korea" Yunho menyeringai

"Aku akan membuatmu menjadi seonggok daging yang tak berharga. Akan kunikmati tubuhmu hingga tidak ada orang lain lagi yang mau menyentuhnya. Aku akan memakaimu berkali-kali hingga pada akhirnya kau hanya menjadi "barang bekas Jung Yunho" seperti yang lainya"

Hahaha…

Yunho tertawa jahat membuat Jaejoong semakin menggigil ketakutan.

"Ah….bagaimana jika aku menghamilimu saja hm? Bukankah akan sangat menyedihkan jika kau hamil dari namja yang paling kau benci? Ck…seharusnya aku tidak mengeluarkanya di luar tadi…" seringai Yunho sambil kembali menarik tubuh Jaejoong kasar.

"Hentikan…hiks…"

Jaejoong kembali mendorong tubuh Yunho yang mulai menindih tubuhnya. Namja cantik itu mencoba menahan tubuh besar Yunho namun tubuh kurusnya yang sudah terasa remuk akibat permainan Yunho sebelumnya tidak dapat membantunya.

"Hiks…aku akan menggigit lidahku sendiri hingga mati!" jerit Jaejoong putus asa

"Heh…lakukan saja" namja tampan itu mencibir remeh

Namun mata musangnya langsung membelalak lebar ketika Jaejoong tidak main-main dengan ucapanya. Tangan Yunho langsung bergerak cepat tanpa diperintah dan langsung memasukan dua jemarinya ke mulut Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu tidak bisa menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

Krett

"Ughh"

Yunho merasakan jemarinya perih ketika gigi taring Jaejoong menancap dengan kuat. Namja tampan itu semakin memasukan jemarinya hingga Jaejoong tersedak dan melepaskan jemarinya dengan sendirinya.

Namja cantik itu langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh dan beringsut menuju sudut ruangan tari itu dan merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri yang tidak mau berhenti bergetar. Yunho terdiam memandang Jaejoong yang terlihat trauma dan rusak. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis kemudian berdiri dan membenahi pakaianya yang sedikit berantakan.

Sekali lagi namja tampan itu melirik Jaejoong kemudian membawa kaki panjangnya keluar dari ruangan yang telah menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan bejatnya itu dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Jaejoongie sayang, umma pergi dulu ne? Jangan lupa untuk makan malam"

"Eung…." sahut Jaejoong lemah

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak ingin pergi ke dokter honey? Sepertinya kau sakit…" ucap Mrs Kim khawatir

"Ania. Nan gwenchana umma. Umma pergi saja dengan appa nanti telat lho" Jaejoong menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu"

Tap tap tap

"Hikss…"

Tepat di saat suara langkah kaki Mrs Kim menjauh, Jaejoong kehilangan pertahananya dan menangis keras. Namja cantik itu merasa sangat berdosa pada orang tuanya karena tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan baik. Dia sudah membiarkan dirinya direndahkan, tubuhnya dikotori tanpa ampun, dan harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh manusia jahat bernama Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong sangat membencinya.

Namja cantik itu sudah membakar semua barang pemberian Yunho dan menguburnya di halaman belakang. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang telah diperbuat Yunho padanya.

Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

.

_**Apotik Donghwa, Seoul**_

.

"Anyonghaseyo agashi. Ini saja?"

Angguk-angguk

Yeoja penjaga toko itu memandang aneh seseorang di depanya. Orang itu memakai topi, masker dan kacamata hitam yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan sempurna. Yeoja itu sempat kebingungan untuk memutuskan apakah orang itu yeoja atau namja. Tapi melihat tubuhnya yang mungil dan ramping serta kulit putih mulusnya, tentu saja orang itu yeoja. Ania?

"Gamsahamnida~" penjaga toko itu tersenyum ramah

Orang itu langsung menyambar barang belanjaanya dan melesat menuju kamar mandi yang ada di samping apotik.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang alat tes kehamilan itu dengan wajah lega. Satu buah garis tercetak di sana. Dia tidak hamil.

Namja cantik itu bersyukur karena Tuhan masih menyayanginya. Apa jadinya jika dia hamil di usianya yang masih belia? Dirinya merupakan namja istimewa seperti ummanya dan Mrs Jung. Dia bisa saja hamil jika dibuahi. Tapi dia belum siap untuk semua itu. Jaejoong masih memiliki cita-cita yang besar untuk membahagiakan orang tuanya dan membuat mereka bangga. Dia tidak ingin masa depanya rusak dengan mengandung anak dari namja brengsek yang telah memperkosanya.

"Aku harus lebih berhati-hati muali sekarang" ucap Jaejoong sembari memandang sebuah botol kecil berisi pil pencegah kehamilan yang ada di tanganya.

.

.

.

.

"A-Appa…."

"Ne sayang"

"Umm…bagaimana jika Joongie pindah sekolah?" ucap Jaejoong hati-hati

"Hah? Waeyo?!" seru Mr Kim kaget dan langsung memandang anaknya tajam

"Ani eoppso. Joongie tiba-tiba ingin belajar di sekolah music"

"Sekolah music?"

"Ne appa"

Mr Kim memandang mata bulat putranya seolah mencari kebenaran. Jaejoong yang merasakan pandangan tajam appa-nya mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan bermuka _innocence_. Mr Kim akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya berat kemudian membelai surai putra semata wayangnya.

"Kau baru saja pindah sayang bahkan belum sampai satu bulan. Apakah ada yang mengganggumu hm? Appa bisa saja memindahkanmu lagi tapi appa tidak yakin jika prosesnya akan cepat karena saat ini bukan masa transfer. Appa memasukanmu ke Shinwa karena di sana ada Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin sehingga appa pikir setidaknya kau masih memiliki kenalan di lingkungan baru. Tapi….jika kemauanmu begitu…..appa akan berusaha mewujudkanya" ucap Mr Kim lembut

Sebenarnya keadaan ekonomi keluarga Kim sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik sekarang. Setelah kasus penipuan itu bisnis keluarga Kim memang perlahan membaik namun tidak bisa kembali ke masa jaya-nya seperti 4 tahun yang lalu. Banyak konsumen yang kecewa dan berpikir dua kali untuk menanamkan saham di perusahaan Kim. Dulunya Mr Kim selalu bersaing dengan Mr Jung dan selalu berbagi posisi ke-1 dan ke-2 sebagai pebisnis terkaya di Korea. Namun sekarang Mr Kim hanya mendapatkan posisi ke-79.

Jaejoong terdiam memandang wajah appanya. Namja cantik itu sungguh tidak ingin membuat appa-nya khawatir. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Yunho. Namja cantik itu beralih memeluk sang appa dengan erat. Ingin sekali dia menceritakan semuanya namun dia tidak mampu melihat raut kecewa di wajah tampan appanya. Jaejoong benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

"Gwenchana appa. Joongie hanya bertanya saja. Joongie tidak akan pindah…."

.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang….

Jaejoong menunggu antrian makanan di kantin dengan gelisah. Sebentar- sebentar kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, takut-takut jika ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berbuat buruk padanya.

"Jaejoong-ah gwenchanayo?" tanya Yihan

"E-Eoh? N-Ne"

"Kulihat kau sangat gelisah hari ini. Wajahmu juga pucat. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ania hyung. Nan gwenchana. Kajja…" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum

.

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu akhirnya dapat sedikit bernafas lega karena sudah seminggu ini Yunho tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya. Namja tampan itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Bukanya Jaejoong peduli sih….dia justru merasa senang.

Tlak

"Jalmoke seumnida~" seru Changmin dan Junsu berbarengan.

Mereka sedang ada di apartemen Changmin sekarang. Jaejoong tengah memasakan makanan kesukaan Changmin sesuai janjinya seminggu yang lalu. Kedua teman masa kecilnya itu terlihat sangat senang dan antusias melahap makanan lezat yang ada di meja.

"Hmm~ masakan Jaejoong hyung memang jjang!" teriak Changmin senang

"Ne. Sejak kapan kau belajar memasak Jaejoongie?"

"Aku mulai belajar memasak ketika berada di China. Halmonie mengajariku memasak untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh karena ditinggal umma dan appa bekerja"

Junsu dan Changmin langsung menghentikan acara makan mereka dan memandang Jaejoong iba. Namja cantik itu pasti sangat kesepian sewaktu di China. Mereka juga tidak membayangkan hidup Jaejoong saat itu. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan mereka yang bergelimangan harta, sama sekali tak terlintas di pikiran mereka untuk hidup sengsara.

"Hey…kenapa kalian berhenti makan? Apakah makananya tidak enak?" tanya Jaejoong heran

"Ania hyung/Jaejoongie" sahut MinSu berbarengan

.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah menyelesaikan acara makan mereka dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke mall. Changmin mengunci apartemenya kemudian beranjak menuju lift yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Eh hyung, Yunho hyung juga tinggal disini lho. Itu kamarnya" ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk pintu apaertemen yang persis berada di samping kamarnya.

Jaejoong langsung tegang mendengarnya, bola matanya bergerak gelisah, dan keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisnya.

"D-Dia juga tinggal disini?" tanya Jaejoong parau

Ding

"Ne. Tapi sekarang Yunho hyung sedang ada di Jepang untuk membantu Jung samchon" Changmin menggiring dua uke itu keluar lift.

"Hm" gumam Jaejoong pelan

'Jadi dia ada di Jepang sekarang' batin Jaejoong sedikit tenang.

Sore itu mereka habiskan untuk bermain dan berbelanja bersama. Ketiga bocah SMA itu terlihat sangat gembira karena akhirnya bisa meluangkan waktu bersama lagi setelah 4 tahun tidak bersua. Jaejoong juga (setelah sekian lama) bisa tersenyum kembali seperti saat dulu ketika hidupnya masih bahagia. Tingkah lucu Changmin dan kepolosan Junsu benar-benar menghiburnya.

Tepat sebelum mereka pulang mereka mampir dulu di salah satu café milik keluarga Junsu dan sedikit mengobrol tentang masa lalu. Changmin juga menceritakan tentang perubahan Yunho karena hasutan Boa. Jaejoong mendengarkan dengan baik namun hatinya berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur dengan hal itu.

Dia tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Jaejoong selanjutnya terlihat lebih ceria karena Junsu dan Changmin selalu ada bersamanya. Seperti saat ini mereka sedang ada di markas the Royale menikmati bekal yang dibawa Jaejoong dari rumah. Namja cantik itu sengaja memasak banyak karena geng Yunho itu juga sangat menyukai makananya.

"Gomawo Jaejoong-sama!" ucap si kembar Taecyeon dan Changsung serempak

Kedua namja kembar tak identik itu langsung jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong saat pertama kali bertemu. Namun mereka tidak berani mengungkapkanya karena sifat Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat dingin di luar. Tapi setelah mengenalnya ternyata Jaejoong sangat baik dan lembut. Membuat mereka berani mengungkapkan perasaan mereka dan memuja Jaejoong sebagai dewi mereka. Si kembar itu adalah fans no 1 Jaejoong sekarang ^^

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Semua orang langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Boa tengah duduk di kursi rodanya dengan seorang butler pribadinya, Lee Joon.

"Yah! Tempat ini merupakan markas khusus untuk the Royale, bukan untuk namja biasa seperti kau dan kau" Boa menunjuk Jaejoong dan Yihan

"Maaf Boa-ssi tapi-"

"Diam! Berani-beraninya kalian membawa orang asing kemari ketika Yunho tidak ada. Kalian akan menerima akibatnya" seru Boa emosi

Yeoja cantik berambut panjang itu sangat membenci Jaejoong dari ujung kepaala hingga ujung kaki. Menurutnya Jaejoong selalu mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan. Dia selalu menjadi yang nomor dua jika namja cantik itu ada di dekatnya. Hal ini membuat Boa selalu berusaha untuk menjatuhkan namja cantik itu di setiap kesempatan.

Jaejoong memandang raut benci di wajah Boa dengan datar. Namja cantik itu membereskan kotak bekal yang dibawanya kemudian melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Tapi Boa dengan cepat memerintahkan butler-nya untuk menangkap Jaejoong.

Grepp

"Yah lepaskan tanganmu dari Jaejoong-sama!" si kembar langsung memiting tangan Leejoon membuat namja itu meringis kesakitan

"Apa sebenarnya maumu Kwon Boa-ssi?" ucap Jaejoong dingin

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau selalu terkesan membenciku. Apa salahku padamu? Jika ini menyangkut kecelakaan yang terjadi 4 tahun yang lalu….bukankah itu murni kesalahanmu? Ingatlah bahwa kau sendiri yang mengejar Yunho saat dia mengejar mobilku. Aku bahkan dalam keadaan tidur saat itu. Cobalah untuk bersikap dewasa Boa-ssi dan jangan menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalahan yang kau buat sendiri"

Jaejoong mengibaskan tanganya yang tadi sempat dicengkeram Leejoon kemudian memandang Boa tajam.

"Semoga ini yang terakhir kalinya kau mengucapkan kata-kata kasar padaku. Aku tidak ingin membuat masalah denganmu dan aku juga tidak ingin ada orang yang membuat masalah denganku. Bisakah kita tidak saling mencampuri urusan satu sama lain mulai saat ini? Anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal jika itu membuatmu lebih nyaman" ucap Jaejoong membungkukan badanya dan melenggang pergi dengan angkuh

"Kau! Yah aku belum selesai bicara!" Boa mencoba mendorong kursi rodanya tapi Yoochun menghentikanya.

"Kumohon berhentilah Boa noona. Ucapan Jaejoong benar. Tolong noona pikirkan lagi" ucapnya kemudian melenggang pergi

"Yah ular berbisa. Ingat itu. Dan siapa kau beraninya memerintah kami hah? Ketua kami adalah Yunho hyung tahu" cibir Changmin kemudian beranjak pergi

"Cih yeoja gatel!" sumpah Junsu

Geng Yunho juga ikut meninggalkan ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Boa sendirian. Yeoja cantik itu mengepalkan tanganya erat menerima setiap cibiran yang ditujukan padanya. Bagaimana bisa geng Yunho yang selalu menurut padanya balik memberontak sekarang.

Semuanya terjadi sejak namja brengsek itu datang….

Semuanya pasti karena Kim Jaejoong!

.

.

.

.

Sret

"Eh?"

"Untukmu…"

Jaejoong tersenyum menerima sebuah kaleng minuman dingin dari Yihan. Keduanya tengah duduk di kursi taman belakang menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus lembut. Yihan menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Jaejoong yang tengah memejamkan matanya nyaman. Rambut hitamnya berayun lembut tertiup angin.

Kim Jaejoong benar-benar indah…..

"Jaejoong-ah…"

"Ne" sahut namja cantik itu masih menutup matanya

"Jadilah kekasihku"

Deg

"Hyung…."

"Ak-Aku menyukaimu Jaejoong-ah. Sejak dulu…sejak pertama kita bertemu. Mungkin aku memang tidak pantas untukmu namun aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia"

"H-Hyung…a-aku…."

Grep

"Kumohon Jaejoong-ah. Kau boleh memikirkanya dulu. Aku akan setia menunggumu" ucap Yihan sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat.

Namja cantik itu gelisah. Dia tentu saja merasa berbunga-bunga ketika ada seseorang yang menyatakan rasa suka padanya. Yihan juga merupakan sosok yang baik dan perhatian. Tapi…..

"Aku tidak seindah yang kau pikirkan hyung. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa nantinya"

"Apa maksudmu Jaejoong-ah? Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Percayalah padaku. Kau selalu yang terindah di mataku"

Blush

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya. Namja cantik itu akhirnya mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Yihan memeluknya.

Biarlah ini menjadi awal kisah cintanya di SMA. Dia berharap Yihan akan menjadi sandaran-nya sekarang sebagai seseorang yang melindunginya dan selalu ada untuknya di saat susah.

Dia akan berjuang untuk menempuh masa-masa SMA yang indah bersama seseorang yang mencintainya….

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

Tidak ada salahnya berharap kan?

.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Jaejoong berjalan riang menuju perpustakaan dimana Yihan sedang menunggunya untuk belajar bersama. Sudah tiga hari sejak mereka mencoba pacaran!

Hihihi~

Jaejoong merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Yihan merupakan sosok yang sangat perhatian juga lembut. Mungkin dia akan mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya sekarang.

'Ah…aku jadi tidak sabar' batin namja cantik itu senang

Brukk

"Oh joseonghamnida" ucap Jaejoong membungkuk kemudian tersenyum manis

Namun senyum manis itu langsung hilang ketika doe eyes-nya menangkap sosok tegap namja tampan bermata musang yang tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Hello kitten….." senyum namja tampan itu menyeramkan

.

.

.

"Miss me?"

.

.

.

.

To be continued


	4. Neo ttaemune

Author : jingle bubble

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Terinspirasi dari : The Heirs, Boys Before Flower, dan drama cinta-cinta lainya…..

**WARNING : ****FF YUNJAE, ****YAOI,**** RATED, DELUSI, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!**

.

_**Previously….**_

Brukk

"Oh joseonghamnida" ucap Jaejoong membungkuk kemudian tersenyum manis

Namun senyum manis itu langsung hilang ketika doe eyes-nya menangkap sosok tegap namja tampan bermata musang yang tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Hello kitten….." senyum namja tampan itu menyeramkan

"Miss me?"

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

.

"Akkhhhh andweeeeee!"

Jaejoong meronta-ronta ketika Yunho menyeretnya menuju ruang lab yang kebetulan kosong. Namja cantik itu memukuli lengan namja musang itu tapi Yunho mencengkeram pinggangnya erat.

Brakkk

Tubuh mungil Jaejoong menubruk meja ketika Yunho menghempaskanya dengan keras. Jaejoong langsung mundur dengan cepat namun Yunho meraih pinggangnya lagi. Mereka jatuh ke lantai dengan suara berdebam yang keras. Jaejoong merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit karena terantuk lantai. Yunho mulai melepaskan sabuk yang melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong ketika namja cantik itu tiba-tiba berhenti meronta.

"Lakukan saja dan kau akan menemukan mayatku besok pagi"

Set

Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Jaejoong dan memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong yang langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke samping tak mau memandang balik namja yang sangat dibencinya itu.

Heh….

Yunho tertawa remeh.

"Apakah kau mengancamku?" ucapnya santai

"…"

"Geurae. Pada akhirnya kaulah yang akan datang padaku dan mengemis untuk ditiduri"

"….."

"Kita lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan pada pacar culunmu itu"

Deg

Jaejoong langsung menolehkan wajahnya dan memandang Yunho yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Wae? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" desisnya pelan sambil membelai pipi Jaejoong yang pucat.

Grepp

"Nnnh"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya ketika Yunho mencengkeram dagunya hingga terasa perih. Yunho kemudian menjilat dagu mungil itu yang terlihat bergetar.

"Berapa lama kau bisa bertahan…."

.

.

.

.

_**Kantin Shinhwa…**_

.

"Tes…tes…tes….Ehem ehemm!"

"Halo semuanya! Si kembar ganteng _is in the house _yoooooooo! Hahaha"

Seisi sekolah langsung menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka ketika mendengar suara Taecyeon dan Chansung melalui intercom sekolah.

"Oh ini tidak baik~" ucap Changmin sembari memasukan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya

"Ah sepertinya akan ada target baru…." Junsu membuka mulutnya saat Yoochun menyuapinya jeruk.

"Wae?" Jaejoong memandang mereka dengan wajah heran.

"Jika suara si kembar sudah muncul di setiap pengeras suara yang ada di sekolah, biasanya akan ada anak yang akan menjadi bahan target yang baru Jaejoongie" terang Yoochun

"Target?"

"Ya. Target pelampiasan semua pelajar yang ada di sini. Kau tahu kadang kita semua jenuh dengan kehidupan sekolah yang ketat. Jadi setiap bulan akan dipilih seorang target yang akan menerima semua kekesalan setiap siswa. Semua orang bisa melakukan apapun pada target itu hingga mereka puas"

"Bukankah itu termasuk pem-_bully_-an?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya

"Hmm…terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa" ucap Yoochun cuek

Jaejoong hendak menanggapi ucapan Yoochun namun suara si kembar kembali terdengar.

"Baiklah kalian pasti menunggu-nunggu momen ini alkechi?" kicau Chansung

"YEEEEEEEEEE!" Jaejoong melihat seisi kantin menjadi heboh

"Apakah kalian merasa penasaran siapakah target kita selanjutnya?" goda Taecyeon

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Hahaha sepertinya semuanya sudah tidak sabar untuk menyambut target kita selanjutnya. Come on hyung!" teriak Chansung bersemangat

"Oke…oke. Target kita yang terbaru adalah….."

Deg

Deg

Deg

.

"Jin. Yi. Han"

.

1…

.

2…

.

3….

.

"Start!"

.

WUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seisi sekolah langsung berdiri dan mulai kacau mencari namja yang bernama Jin Yihan. Jaejoong mengepalkan tanganya kuat hingga terasa kebas. Namja cantik itu akhirnya ikut berdiri dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Jaejoong hyung!"

.

.

.

.

Bugh!

"Arrghhh!"

Namja culun itu hanya bisa meringkuk di pinggir lapangan ketika anak-anak yang lain melemparinya dengan bola. Yihan langsung bersembunyi di toilet ketika mendengar namanya disebut namun seseorang berhasil menemukanya dan menyeretnya ke tengah lapangan. Anak-anak yang lainya langsung mulai mengerubunginya dan melemparinya dengan bola sembari tertawa senang.

"Yah hentikan!" teriak Jaejoong yang akhirnya menemukan Yihan

Namja cantik itu langsung meraih tangan namja chingu-nya kemudian berlari kencang meninggalkan gerombolan anak-anak itu.

"Yah siapa kau?!"

"Mau kemana kalian!"

"Kejar mereka!"

.

.

Drap drap drap drap

Cklek

Brakk

"Hosh….hosh…hosh…."

Jaejoong akhirnya masuk ke sebuah gudang kosong dan bersembunyi di bawah kardus-kardus bekas.

"Jaejoong-ah…."

"Ssshhh gwenchana hyung aku akan melindungimu"

Yihan memandang wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit luka di bagian pelipisnya karena lemparan batu dari anak-anak yang mengejar mereka tadi. Hati Yihan sakit melihat keadaan mereka sekarang. Kenapa anak-anak kaya itu selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya dan menindas mereka anak-anak miskin?

Kejadian ini tidak terjadi sekali atau dua kali. Tapi tiap bulan. Target yang dipilih biasanya berasal dari kalangan anak biasa. Karena mereka tidak akan berani melawan.

Bersekolah di Shinhwa merupakan impian semua orang. Lulusan dari SMA mewah itu selalu dipertimbangkan jika melamar di perusahaan besar. Hal ini membuat anak-anak biasa yang kebetulan bisa masuk Shinhwa karena keberuntungan merelakan dirinya diperlakukan sedemikian rupa dan bertahan dari pem_bully_an yang dilakukan hanya untuk mendapatkan gelar lulusan SMA Shinhwa.

"Mianhae Jaejoongie…"

"Ania hyung ini salahku. Semua salahku hingga hyung ikut terlibat"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku-"

Brakkk

"Kami menemukanya!"

Yihan dan Jaejoong berjengit kaget ketika beberapa siswa menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka dan langsung menyeret mereka namun Jaejoong menendang kaki mereka dan berhasil kabur. Jaejoong kembali menyeret Yihan dan berlari dengan cepat menghindari siswa-siswa yang berniat menangkap mereka.

Hah…hah…hah…

Jaejoong merasakan dadanya sakit karena terus berlari tanpa istirahat. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang melihat wajah Yihan yang tak kalah pucat.

Ania.

Dia tahu jika Jung Yunho pasti ada dibalik semua ini dan dia tidak akan membiarkan namja brengsek itu menyeringai senang.

Dia akan terus melawan hingga titik darah penghabisan dan melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayang.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Yihan terus menerima pem-_bully_-an tanpa henti hingga akhirnya pada hari yang ketiga namja malang itu jatuh sakit ketika siswa-siswa yang lainya tidak berhenti menyiramnya dengan air pel dan segala genangan air kotor lainya. Namja culun itu tengah meringkuk di salah satu ranjang pasien di ruang kesehatan sekolah ketika beberapa siswa kembali menemukanya.

"Aigoo kau tidak seharusnya bersantai-santai disini culun~" ucap namja bermata sipit

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan?" seringai namja yang lainya

.

.

.

.

Guk guk guk

Ha ha ha ha ha

Sebagian anak-anak Shinhwa terlihat sedang tertawa lucu melihat seseorang yang tengah berlari terbirit-birit ketakutan ketika seorang anjing besar tengah mengejarnya tanpa ampun.

"Hihihi lucu sekali~" Junsu terkikik geli di pelukan Yoochun

"Kau jahat sekali sayang…" Yoochun tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Junsu pelan

"Bukankah itu temanya Jaejoong hyung? Siapa namanya? Jinan? Eh Yiwan? Ah kenapa aku merasakan firasat tidak baik tentang ini?" Changmin memperingatkan.

"Ck. Tidak peduli siapapun itu seorang target tetaplah target. Peraturan harus tetap berjalan" cibir Boa

Geng Yunho itu langsung mengumpat dalam hati ketika Boa tiba-tiba hadir di antara mereka. Yeoja cantik itu telah melaporkan kelakuan membangkang mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu pada Yunho hingga mereka mendapatkan hukuman. Tubuh mereka masih terasa sakit dan lebam-lebam, bahkan Junsu masih sering menangis merasakan kakinya yang masih berdenyut sakit tiap malam.

"Hah~ kalian juga harus berhati-hati jika tidak mau menggantikan namja culun itu bulan depan" desis Boa angkuh

"Akhhhh!"

Brukkk

Yihan akhirnya jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri ketika tubuhnya yang sedang demam tidak mampu lagi bertahan. Nafasnya terasa berat dan lemah, tubuhnya menjerit sakit dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Dia sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk hanya berdiri menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Grrrrrrrrhhhh!"

Anjing yang terlihat sangat galak itu menggeram menakutkan dan memperlihatkan gigi-ginya yang tajam.

Yihan memejamkan matanya pasrah.

Siswa Shinhwa yang lainya tersenyum senang menunggu pembantaian yang akan segera mereka saksikan.

Anjing besar itu bersiap meloncat…

Deg

"Taepoong-ah!"

.

.

.

.

"3500 won"

"Ne" Jaejoong memberikan sejumlah uang pada bibi penjaga kantin kemudian beranjak pergi.

Namja cantik itu mengendus makanan yang dibawanya dan tersenyum lembut. Dia tidak sempat memasak tadi pagi karena umma-nya yang cantik dan rempong itu menempelinya sejak pagi sebelum berangkat ke China menemani appanya. Yihan sedang sakit sekarang jadi dia membelikanya bubur di kantin untuk makan siang. Dia juga membeli beberapa makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Cklek

"Hyung….?"

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya ketika melihat ruang kesehatan kosong. Namja cantik itu langsung gelisah takut terjadi sesuatu pada namja chingu-nya itu. Jaejoong segera berlari keluar dan berpapasan dengan seorang dokter sekolah yang bertugas.

"Songsaengnim!"

"Oh Jaejoong-ssi"

"Apakah anda melihat Jin Yihan namja yang dirawat tadi pagi?"

"Eh entahlah. Aku baru saja dari kantor kepala sekolah"

"Ah ne. Gamsahamnida songsaengnim"

Jaejoong membungkukan badanya dan langsung berlari menuju kelasnya namun ketika melewati lapangan namja cantik itu melihat sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti seketika.

Dia tidak pernah tahu jika sekolah mewah yang disebut-sebut sebagai sekolah terbaik di Korea itu ternyata memiliki siswa-siswa yang tidak berperikemanusiaan dan berhati kerdil! Bagaimana bisa mereka tertawa senang melihat seseorang yang dalam keadaan sakit dipaksa lari keliling lapangan akibat dikejar anjing?! Mereka pikir ini lucu?

Benar-benar generasi muda yang memprihatinkan.

Srakk

Jaejoong mengambil batu bersiap untuk melempar anjing yang tengah mengejar Yihan. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak asing dengan corak anjing besar yang terlihat seperti serigala itu. Mata tajam, bulu leher berwarna putih dengan punggung hitam kelam serta dua mata bayangan tepat di atas mata aslinya membuat anjing besar itu terlihat garang.

"Taepoong-ah!"

Deg

Anjing itu langsung berhenti di tempat mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. Semua orang langsung mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah namja cantik itu yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan.

"Oh shit!" umpat Changmin pelan

.

.

.

.

Grrrrrrrrr!

Anjing itu menggeram tajam ke arah Jaejoong namun namja cantik itu terlihat tenang. Dirogohnya sebuah hot dog yang sempat dibelinya di kantin tadi dan menyodorkanya ke arah anjing besar itu.

"Jja Taepoong-ah ige bwa. Makanan kesukaanmu. Kau lupa padaku?"

Anjing besar itu mengendus aroma Jaejoong dan makanan itu secara bersamaan. Selang beberapa detik anjing itu langsung berlari ke arah Jaejoong dan menubruk namja cantik itu kemudian menjilati wajahnya senang.

"Yah ughhh hentikan. Yah Taepoong-ah! Kubilang STOP!"

Nnnnh nggh….

Anjing besar itu langsung menjatuhkan telinganya dan melenguh takut. Jaejoong memandang anjing yang dulu selalu digendongnya kemana-mana itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Anja! (duduk)"

Set

Anjing itu langsung menekuk kakinya dan mendudukan pantatnya di rerumputan.

"Hand!"

Taepoong langsung memberikan tanganya.

"Aaaaaa"

Hap!

Anjing itu langsung melahap hot dog yang diberikan padanya dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelus kepala Taepoong.

.

Drap drap drap

"H-Hyung…." Changmin terlihat menghampirinya

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika namja pengecut itu menggunakan Taepoong untuk pekerjaan rendahan seperti ini"

"Jaejoongie bukan begitu. Yunho hyung-"

"Dwesso!(sudahlah)" Jaejoong memotong ucapan Junsu

"Aku bahkan lebih tidak percaya lagi kalian hanya diam saja melihat seseorang diperlakukan seperti ini"

"Tapi ini sudah menjadi tradisi Jaejoong-ah. Lagian kenapa kau selalu melindungi namja culun itu?" heran Yoochun

"Karena dia adalah namja chingu-ku"

Eh?

Srakk

Jaejoong melingkarkan lengan Yihan ke lehernya dan menopang namja malang itu meninggalkan lapangan tempat Junsu dan kawan-kawanya terdiam tanpa kata.

.

"Emm….bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" celetuk Wooyoung

"Wae hyung?" jawab Changmin sambil terus memandang sosok Jaejoong yang mulai menghilang

"Kenapa Taepoong terlihat menurut dengan Jaejoong-ssi? Bukankah Taepoong itu milik Yunho?"

"Kau benar. …..Tapi Jaejoong lah yang membelikan anjing itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Yunho yang ke-11" ucap Yoochun sendu.

.

.

.

.

"Pak Hong tolong antarkan teman saya sampai ke rumahnya ne? Ini alamatnya" Jaejoong menyerahkan secarik kertas pada supir pribadinya.

"Lalu tuan muda bagaimana?"

"Aku masih ada kegiatan. Biar nanti Changmin yang mengantarku pulang" bohong Jaejoong

"Baik tuan"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganya pada Yihan yang terlihat masih pucat. Namja cantik itu memperhatikan mobil keluarganya itu hingga menghilang ke tikungan.

Jaejoong kemudian membalikan badanya memandang sebuah bangunan yang terlihat menjulang tinggi di antara bangunan-bangunan yang lainya. Sebuah apartemen mewah tempat bajingan Jung itu tinggal.

.

.

.

.

_**Mirotic Club…**_

.

Tlak

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan antara Jaejoong-ssi dengan Yunho? Tolong ceritakan pada kami" ucap Seunghyun sembari meletakan gelas minumanya di meja

Hah…..

Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin mendesah bersamaan. Enam tahun lamanya mereka bersahabat, mereka juga masih bingung dengan hubungan kedua orang itu.

"Hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah hubungan teraneh yang pernah aku temukan" mulai Yoochun.

"Mereka memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang bagaikan air dan api. Setiap mereka bertemu mereka selalu saja bertengkar. Ada saja yang membuat mereka berselisih paham" Changmin tersenyum

"Ne. Jaejoong hyung selalu mempermalukan Yunho hyung di setiap kesempatan dan Yunho hyung suka sekali membuat Jaejoong hyung menangis….." kenang Junsu

"Tapi…..kadang aku melihat sesuatu yang lain di dalam cara mereka memandang satu sama lain" lanjut Yoochun

"Mereka seolah-olah memiliki ikatan kasat mata yang membuat mereka saling membutuhkan. Sifat mereka yang saling bertolak belakang tidak hanya menjadi hal yang buruk namun juga membuat mereka saling melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing. Misalnya Jaejoong, dia selalu memiliki sifat yang lembut, ceria, dan juga kuat"

"Mirip Chullie jumma" serobot Changmin

"Hehe ne. Dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya meskipun dirinya sendiri dapat terluka karenanya. Tapi….ketika dia menemukan seseorang yang mampu melindunginya Jaejoong akan melepaskan semua tamengnya dan berubah menjadi sosok yang rapuh" Yoochun menuangkan minuman ke gelasnya.

"Sedangkan Yunho hyung adalah sosok yang aktif, tangguh, dan selalu dapat diandalkan. Itulah mengapa dia selalu dijadikan seorang pemimpin di setiap kesempatan. Namun…. jika dia sudah menemukan seseorang yang melihatnya apa adanya, bukan sebagai seorang Jung Yunho yang sempurna, Yunho hyung akan mengeluarkan sifat aslinya. Lucu, jahil, kadang-kadang bahkan terlihat seperti anak kecil" kekeh Changmin.

"Apakah seseorang yang kalian maksud itu adalah Yunho untuk Jaejoong dan Jaejoong untuk Yunho?"

YooSuMin tersenyum dan mengangguk bersamaan. "Mereka saling membutuhkan…."

"Namun ego mereka menutupi segalanya…."

"Dan kejadian empat tahun yang lalu telah mengubah segalanya. Menjadikan keadaan lebih buruk dari sebelumnya….."

.

.

.

.

_**Sky High apartement**_

.

Ting tong~

Yunho mematikan kompornya ketika bel apartemenya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Namja tampan itu baru saja akan membuat kopi untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya karena di luar tiba-tiba hujan deras.

Tap tap tap

Cklek

Yunho memicingkan matanya ketika melihat sosok itu berdiri angkuh di depanya.

"Mwoya?"

.

.

.

.

Bruk

Yunho menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa hitam yang ada di ruang tamunya dan melipat tanganya sebatas dada. Namja tampan itu memandang sosok tamu tak diundang yang tengah berdiri angkuh di depanya.

"_What do you want_? Malam-malam begini kau datang sendirian menemuiku di tengah hujan deras. Apakah kau sudah menyerah sekarang?" ejek Yunho

Tlak

Bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho sosok cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu malah membuka kancing seragamnya dan berjalan maju menuju Yunho yang duduk manis dengan seringai menyebalkan yang tidak pernah luntur dari bibir hatinya.

Bruk

Jaejoong menjatuhkan kemejanya ke lantai kemudian menatap Yunho tajam.

"Lakukan sesukamu tapi ingat janjimu untuk melepaskan Yihan hyung dari permainan ini"

Yunho mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"_Sure_"

.

.

.

.

Lap lap

BLARRR

Kilatan cahaya dan bunyi halilintar yang memekakan telinga terdengar jelas menghantam kota Seoul malam itu. Udara dingin yang menusuk menjalar dengan cepat membuat banyak orang memilih untuk tetap meringkuk di rumah dengan segelas susu panas dan camilan.

Namun hal itu tidak terjadi pada dua orang namja yang tengah bergumul panas di atas ranjang putih yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya.

"Hnggg…nnn…"

Jaejoong menggigit punggung tanganya sendiri ketika Yunho menghentak-hentakan tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Namja cantik itu merasakan pinggangnya seolah patah dan lubangnya berdenyut perih karena Yunho tidak melakukan persiapan.

Yunho sungguh memperlakukanya dengan kasar.

'Aku harus menunggu saat yang tepat'

.

.

.

.

**YUNHO POV**

.

Ahhh….

Damn~

Aku tidak pernah merasakan hole yang sesempit ini. Wajah angkuhnya yang terlihat meringis menahan sakit terlihat sangat menarik di mataku. Heh…sampai kapan kau akan bertahan Kim.

Kupandangi tubuhnya yang tergolek lemas tak berdaya di atas ranjangku. Kulitnya terlihat memerah hingga ke wajahnya. Matanya yang bening terlihat berkaca-kaca namun tidak juga mengalirkan air mata.

Entah sejak kapan dia menjadi sok kuat seperti ini. Padahal dulunya dia hanyalah seorang bocah yang manja dan selalu menangis ketika kujahili.

Hhhh…

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

Kubelai pipinya yang merah merona. Pandangan kami bertemu beberapa saat. Hingga tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit dan perih di pundak kiriku.

"Akkhhh…"

.

.

.

.

Yunho langsung menghentikan kegiatanya ketika Jaejoong menusuknya dengan pecahan kaca.

Clep

Yunho menarik pecahan kaca itu dan membuangnya ke lantai. Namja tampan itu meringis perih merasakan pundaknya berdenyut-denyut mengeluarkan darah segar. Namja tampan itu memandang wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat angkuh tanpa dosa seakan dia sama sekali tidak bersalah telah menusuk Yunho dengan benda tajam.

Grepp

"Akkhhhh!" jerit Jaejoong ketika Yunho menjambak rambutnya keras

"Kau memang jalang Kim. Baiklah. Akan ku berikan apa maumu"

Srakk

Yunho akhirnya membuka seluruh pakaianya, satu hal yang tidak pernah dilakukanya ketika melakukan _sex_ dengan patnernya.

"Akkkh"

Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong dan kembali memasukan kejantananya tanpa aba-aba. Tangan besarnya kembali menarik surai lembut namja cantik di depanya dan mulai menggagahi Jaejoong dengan membabi buta.

"Hiks"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dan meremas sprei putih yang ada di bawahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar lengkinganya yang memilukan ketika Yunho menggigit pundaknya dengan keras.

.

.

.

.

_**Esok paginya…**_

Hah….

Terdengar hembusan nafas berat seseorang di salah satu kamar apartemen mewah itu. Seorang yeoja cantik tengah mengobati luka di pundak Yunho. Yeoja itu adalah Jin Seyun, mantan teman tidur Yunho yang lainya. Seorang dokter.

"Aigooo…patnermu yang ini benar-benar _bitchy_ eoh? Wahh lihat semua karyanya di tubuhmu. Daebak!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum remeh mendengarnya. Jaejoong memang meninggalkan banyak sekali bekas cakaran di tubuhnya. Namja cantik itu tidak berhenti melawan hingga akhirnya pingsan karena kelelahan. Yunho memandang sosok cantik itu yang masih tertidur lelap di ranjangnya dengan selimut putih yang membungkus tubuh polosnya. Seyun mengikuti arah pandang Yunho dan mencebil tidak suka.

"Dia cantik" puji Seyun setengah hati

"Wae? Kau cemburu?" goda Yunho kemudian menarik pinggang Seyun untuk duduk di pangkuanya

"Ani. Tapi kau memanggilku ke sini pagi-pagi sekali di tengah _schedule_ ku yang padat dan aku tidak mendapatkan imbalan apapun?" manja Seyun sambil membelai dada telanjang Yunho pelan

Yunho terkekeh dan mulai meremas bongkahan pantat yeoja itu membuat Seyun mendesah keras. Namun hal itu justru membuat sosok lain yang ada di kamar itu menjadi terbangun.

.

.

.

.

"Bye"

"Ck. Menyebalkan"

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat yeoja cantik itu merajuk. Mereka tidak jadi melanjutkan kegiatan mereka karena Jaejoong terbangun. Yunho akhirnya mengantarkan Seyun hingga ke depan pintu apartemen.

"Gomawo noona"

"Ck. Dwesso" cebil yeoja cantik itu kemudian pergi dengan menghentakan kakinya.

Yunho baru saja akan menutup pintu apartemenya ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba menerobos keluar. Namja cantik itu berhenti sebentar dan memandang Yunho nyalang.

"Pegang janjimu Jung"

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuang seragamnya di tempat sampah. Namja cantik itu merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Dipandangnya pantulan dirinya di kaca kamar mandi rumahnya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan bekas gigitan Yunho.

Srak

Prak prak prak

"Aaaarrggghhhhhh!"

Namja cantik itu berteriak keras dan menjatuhkan semua barang yang ada di konter kamar mandi itu dengan emosi.

Apa yang telah dia lakukan?

Dia merasa seperti seorang pelacur sekarang….

.

.

.

.

"Gomawo Pak Hong"

"Ne tuan muda" pria tua itu membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong

Kaki jenjang itu menapak keluar dari mobil dengan anggun. Jaejoong melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju kelasnya. Pinggangnya masih terasa sakit namun Jaejoong tetap berusaha untuk berjalan dengan normal.

Namja cantik itu mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh sekolah. Umm…sekolah tampak damai-damai saja sekarang. Jaejoong juga melihat sosok namja chingu-nya tengah berjalan santai kemudian melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Jaejoong membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tidak ada lagi siswa yang menindasnya, semuanya kembali normal.

Heh….berarti namja Jung itu telah menepati janjinya.

.

.

.

Atau tidak

.

.

BYURRR

Hahahahaha

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya ketika beberapa orang yeoja dari lantai dua terlihat menyiramkan seember penuh air kotor pada Yihan. Namja culun itu langsung terjatuh ke tanah dan tidak memberinya kesempatan, anak-anak yang lain mulai melemparinya dengan tepung.

"YAH hentikan!"

.

.

.

.

BRAAKK!

Pintu ruangan the Royale itu menjeblak terbuka dengan keras ketika seorang namja cantik menendangnya dengan kuat. jaejoong terlihat bersungut-sungut menahan emosinya yang membuncah. Namja Jung brengsek itu mengingkari janjinya!

"Mana Jung Yunho?" desis Jaejoong garang

"H-Hyung apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Changmin

"Kenapa tubuhmu putih semua Jaejoongie?" Junsu berusaha membersihkan baju Jaejoong yang penuh tepung

"DIMANA SI BRENGSEK JUNG YUNHO?!"

Semua orang terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. Junsu langsung bersembunyi di punggung Yoochun ketika namja _casanova_ itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Yunho belum datang sejak tadi pagi"

Jaejoong mengepalkan tanganya kuat kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Semua orang saling berpandangan dan si kembar mencoba untuk mengejarnya.

.

.

.

.

**JAEJOONG POV**

.

Brengsek

Brengsek

Brengsek!

Namja bajingan itu ternyata bermulut dua. Setelah aku merendahkan diriku sendiri sampai seperti itu tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya meniduriku tanpa menepati janjinya. Dasar bajingan!

Lihat saja. aku pasti akan membalasnya.

"Jaejoong-sama!"

"Jaejoong-sama!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika kulihat si kembar tengah mengejarku. Aku membalikan badanku dan memandang mereka datar.

"Ada apa?" sahutku dingin

"Se-Sebenarnya….."

.

.

.

.

Grengggg greeengggg

Ceklik

Yunho memarkir sepeda motor sport mahalnya kemudian berjalan santai menuju markas the Royale. Namun saat melewati kantin namja tampan itu menemukan teman-teman satu geng-nya sudah berada di sana. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Yooo man!" Yunho menepuk bahu Seunghyun dengan keras

"Hey bro" balas Seunghyun

"Eh apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu hyung?" Wooyoung memperhatikan lengan Yunho yang penuh dengan goresan.

"Ini?" Yunho tersenyum misterius

"Dicakar kucing haha"

Geng Yunho itu memperhatikan tingkah laku ketuanya yang terlihat tak biasa. Namja tampan itu terlihat sedang senang.

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah memiliki Taepoong Yunho-ah. Kucingmu pasti akan ketakutan jika melihatnya"

Bukanya menjawab Yunho malah tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya. Hal ini sekali lagi mengundang pandangan aneh dari teman-temanya dan seluruh siswa yang ada di kantin. Mereka tidak pernah tahu jika Jung Yunho yang dingin dan bengis bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang.

"Hahaha hmmm…" Yunho mencomot kentang goreng yang ada di meja. "Oh ya Changmin-ah. Dimana Taepoong? Kau bilang kau ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan tapi kau tidak mengembalikanya hingga sekarang"

Changmin langsung meneguk ludahnya susah payah "I-Itu…."

Ngiiiiiiing~

"Ehem! Halo semuanya"

Terdengar suara seorang yeoja di intercom sekolah. Siswa-siswa mulai berbisik-bisik karena biasanya suara si kembar yang selalu muncul karena mereka memang DJ radio di Shinhwa.

"Maaf mengganggu kesibukan kalian tapi aku Kwon Boa ingin menyampaikan sebuah pengumuman" senyum yeoja cantik itu.

"Aku akan mengumumkan target baru untuk kalian."

Eeeeeeehhh?

Waaa waaa waaaa

Keadaan langsung ricuh penuh dengan siswa yang saling mengobrol heran. Bukankah target mereka adalah Jin Yihan? Waktunya bahkan masih belum satu bulan.

"Oke oke. Aku tahu kalian pasti kaget tapi bukankah permainan akan semakin menarik? Tidakah kalian bosan dengan target yang itu-itu saja? Bagaimana jika target kita kali ini berasal dari kalangan the Royale?"

Deg

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengumumkan target baru kita sekarang hihi~" Boa terkikik senang

"Target kita yang baru adalah….."

.

.

Kim

Jae

Joong

.

Deg

Yunho mengepalkan tanganya kuat.

.

1

.

Brakk

Namja musang itu langsung berlari meninggalkan kantin.

.

2

.

Deg deg deg

Dia tidak dapat menemukanya.

.

3

.

Damn!

.

.

.

"Start~" kicau Boa senang

.

.

.

.

To be continued


	5. Beautiful Target

Author : jingle bubble

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Terinspirasi dari : The Heirs, Boys Before Flower, dan drama cinta-cinta lainya…..

**WARNING : ****FF YUNJAE, ****YAOI,**** RATED, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, DON'T LIKE ****YOU**** READ****? I DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT!**

.

_**Previously….**_

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengumumkan target baru kita sekarang hihi~" Boa terkikik senang

"Target kita yang baru adalah….."

Kim Jae Joong

Deg

Yunho mengepalkan tanganya kuat.

"Start~" kicau Boa senang.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

"Jaejoong-sama!"

"Jaejoong-sama!"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat si kembar tengah mengejarnya. Namja cantik itu membalikan badannya dan memandang mereka datar.

"Ada apa?" sahutnya dingin

"Se-Sebenarnya….."

"Sebenarnya apa?" ketus Jaejoong tak sabar

"Sebenarnya….bukan Yunho hyung yang menetapkan Jin Yihan sebagai target. Yunho hyung bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa" lirih Chansung ketakutan

"Maafkan kami Jaejoong-sama. Kami benar-benar tidak mempunyai pilihan" sesal Taecyeon

"Jadi siapa yang menyuruh kalian melakukanya?"

Namja kembar berbadan bongsor itu saling berpandangan menimbang-nimbang apakah mereka benar-benar harus mengatakanya atau tidak. Akhirnya Chansung menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Boa sunbae"

.

.

.

.

_**Club Merangkai Bunga….**_

.

Cklek

Set

"Kau tidak boleh masuk sembarangan" Leejoon menghadang Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan salah satu club dimana Boa adalah ketuanya.

"Siapa itu Joon?"

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi, nona"

"Biarkan dia masuk"

Greeek

Leejoon menggeser pintu masuk club itu dan membiarkan Jaejoong melewatinya. Namja cantik itu langsung memandang Boa dengan sengit.

"Anyeong Jaejoong-ah" Boa tersenyum cantik

"Apa maumu sebenarnya Kwon Boa-ssi" desis Jaejoong

"Apa maksudmu Jaejoong-ah aku tidak mengerti" ucap Boa tanpa memandang Jaejoong. Yeoja itu masih sibuk dengan rangkaian bunganya.

"Jangan berlagak sok suci di depanku. Langsung saja. Kenapa kau menjadikan Jin Yihan sebagai target?"

"Hmm…tidak ada yang istimewa. Aku hanya merasa bosan" cuek Boa

"Bosan? Hanya itu atau kau mempunyai motif lain? Sebelumnya cuma Yunho yang berhak menentukan siapa target berikutnya. Kau bahkan tidak pernah tertarik dengan permainan ini. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau ikut campur bahkan turun tangan sendiri dan menentukan target selanjutnya tanpa persetujuan the Royale yang lain. Kau yakin ini tak ada hubunganya denganku?" tandas Jaejoong tegas

Boa tersenyum. Yeoja itu akhirnya meletakan gunting tanaman yang ada di tanganya ke atas meja. Dia kemudian berbalik memandang Jaejoong.

"Ne. Aku memilihnya karenamu" Boa tersenyum menyeramkan

"Karena aku ingin kau menderita. Aku ingin kau merasakan penderitaan yang aku rasakan. Bagaimana? Apakah aku berhasil hahaha"

Duak

PrAAANGG!

"Nona Boa!"

"Biarkan saja Joon. Aku tidak apa-apa"

Boa hanya tersenyum remeh ketika Jaejoong menendang meja di depanya hingga vas yang berisi bunga hasil rangkaianya pecah berserakan di lantai.

"Jangan menjadi pengecut dan menyerang orang lain yang tidak bersalah! Jika kau memang tidak suka padaku maka lampiaskan padaku. Aku tidak keberatan. Ingat Kwon Boa…. ini adalah peringatan terakhir dariku. Jika kau masih saja mengganggu orang-orang yang kusayangi, aku tidak akan segan-segan berbuat jahat padamu"

Tap tap tap

Grakk

Jaejoong melenggang pergi dari tempat itu dan menutup pintu geser itu dengan keras, meninggalkan Boa yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah jika itu memang maumu Kim Jaejoong. _Lets play the game_…."

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Yunho langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara Jaejoong. Dua orang siswa tengah mengapitnya dan membawanya entah kemana. Namja tampan itu langsung berlari mengejarnya.

"Yunho-ah!"

Set

Yunho langsung berhenti ketika mendengar suara Boa memanggilnya. "Noona…"

"Mau kemana kau? Jangan bilang kau mau menolong Kim Jaejoong" Boa menyuruh _butler_nya pergi kemudian mendorong sendiri kursi rodanya mendekati Yunho. Sedangkan namja tampan itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Boa dan hanya diam memandang wajah yeoja cantik itu datar.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan membenci namja itu dan membalaskan dendamku padanya. Kau sudah berjanji Yunho-ah…" ucap Boa dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Hati Yunho kembali gelisah. Boa semakin maju mendekat kemudian memeluk perut Yunho erat.

"Kau sudah berjanji jika kau hanya menjadi miliku Yunho-ah. Kau tidak akan melirik orang lain selain aku. Dan aku sudah memberimu kebebasan untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain asalkan hatimu hanya untuku" Boa mencengkeram seragam Yunho hingga kusut

"Aku tidak akan memintanya jika aku normal Yunho-ah. Tapi sekarang aku cacat…hiksss…aku cacat Yunho-ah. Tidak ada orang lain yang mau peduli padaku….hiksss…. Aku hanya punya kau huhu…aku hanya punya kau Jung Yunho…."

Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu akhirnya menangis tersedu hingga tubuhnya bergetar rapuh. Yunho menghela nafasnya lelah. Dia dapat melihat Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri sendirian dikerubungi oleh puluhan siswa. Namja bermata tajam itu merasakan seragamnya basah oleh air mata Boa. Akhirnya namja tampan itu menutup matanya dan memeluk yeoja rapuh yang ada di depanya.

"Mianhae noona. Mianhae…..Uljimarago…..aku akan selalu berada di sisimu…"

Yunho membelai lembut surai panjang Boa untuk menenangkan yeoja cantik itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Boa sedikit merasa lebih tenang. Yeoja itu menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan semakin memeluk tubuh Yunho dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

Duk

Jaejoong meringis kecil ketika punggungnya menabrak dinding. Mata bulatnya memandang nyalang siswa-siswa lain yang tengah mengerubunginya.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong kan? Wahh cantik juga. Sayang sekali kau adalah target berikutnya" ucap seorang namja bertubuh gempal.

Pluakkk

Jaejoong menampar tangan namja itu yang telah lancang mengelus pipinya. Namja itu terlihat terkejut namun kemudian menyeringai mengerikan.

"Ck ck ck galak juga….hehehe. Sepertinya kau harus diberi pelajaran"

Namja gempal itu mengambil sebuah telur busuk dari tangan salah seorang temanya dan langsung melemparkanya ke wajah Jaejoong.

Grepp

Prak!

Ommo! Kyaaaaaaaa!

Jaejoong yang tadi sempat menutup mata akhirnya membuka _doe eyes_ kelamnya ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh seseorang.

"Minnie…"

Changmin tersenyum pada hyung cantiknya kemudian berbalik menghadapi siswa lainya yang tercengang melihat namja jangkung itu melindungi target mereka.

"Jika kalian ingin melakukan hal buruk padanya kalian harus menghadapiku terlebih dahulu. Jja! Lemparkan telurnya!" tantang Changmin tanpa rasa takut

Jaejoong memandang punggung Changmin yang kotor akibat lemparan telur. Semua yeoja yang ada disana tidak berkutik sama sekali ketika pangeran yang mereka puja-puja menyodorkan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menjadi papan pelampiasan. Apakah mereka akan melakukanya? Tentu saja mereka tidak tega.

Sedangkan para namja terlihat menyeringai senang. Mereka sudah lama dendam pada geng the Royale. Kepopuleran mereka membuat iri, perilaku sewenang-wenang mereka membuat dengki, dan tentu saja kesempatan ini tidak akan mereka lewatkan.

Prak

"Minnie!" Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Changmin

Prak!

"Joongie!" si imut Junsu ikut-ikutan

Prak!

"Suie baby!" kalau si Junsu ikutan tentu saja Yoochun tidak akan tinggal diam.

Prak prak prak

YooSuMinJae berpelukan dengan erat. Mereka tidak memperdulikan baju mereka yang basah dan berbau busuk. Keempatnya terus mengeratkan pelukanya mencoba melindungi tubuh satu sama lain.

"Lepaskan aku hyung!" teriak Changmin

"Andwe. Suie lepaskan aku" seru Jaejoong

"Aniiiii! Chunnie hyung nanti kotor cepat lepaskan Suie" isak Junsu

"Kau bercanda!" umpat Yoochun

Di lain pihak siswa-siswa yang lain kembali dibuat terkejut ketika dua orang the Royale lainya bergabung untuk melindungi namja cantik yang berstatus target mereka. Penggemar Yoochun, Changmin, dan Junsu tentu saja tidak terima ketika idola mereka menjadi bahan pelampiasan. Para fans itu akhirnya saling dorong untuk melindungi idola masing-masing sehingga terciptalah _fans war_!

"Yah beraninya kau melemparkan telur pada Prince Changmin!" jerit beberapa yeoja bertampang garang

"YAH! Kau mengotori malaikat Suie-ku yang imut!" beberapa namja senior berteriak dengan lantang

"Ommona Yoochun sunbaeeeeeeeeeeee. Hiiiaaaatttt!"

Bruk

Prakkk

Miaaawwwrrrrrr!

Duak

Bruaagghhhh

Klontang!

Duaaarrrr

Gyaaaa gyaaa GyAAAA gyaaaaboooooooo!

Keadaan menjadi sangat kacau. Telur busuk berterbangan kemana-mana, siswa yeoja saling jambak, siswa namja saling pukul, lapangan basket itu menjadi arena pertarungan masal.

YooSuMinJae hanya bisa melongo melihatnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian mereka akhirnya sadar keadaan kemudian berjalan mengendap-endap meninggalkan lapangan.

.

.

.

.

Ha ha ha ha

Keempat orang namja itu tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil saling menggosok tubuh masing-masing dengan sabun. Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin dan Jaejoong tengah membersihkan tubuh mereka di kamar mandi sekolah. Mereka tidak habis pikir ketika keadaanya berbalik menjadi tak terduga.

"Hahahahaha aigooo aku benar-benar tidak pernah membayangkan jika aku akan dibully" seru Yoochun

"Tapi asyik juga hyung. Seekali-kali kita harus merasakan menjadi rakyat jelata" kicau Changmin

"Tapi kan jadi bau telur~" rengek Junsu

"Baby apakah masih bau?" tanya Yoochun khawatir

"Eung~" cebil Junsu

"Sini aku bersihkan hyung!" serobot Changmin langsung memasuki stall tempat Junsu mandi

"Yah yah Kyaaa Chunnie hyung!"

"Omo! Hahaha juniormu lucu sekali hyung. Bulat dan gembul hehehe"

"YAH SHIM CHANGMIN!" teriak Yoochun murka

Hehe….

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lucu mendengar ocehan teman-temanya. Namja cantik itu sungguh bersyukur memiliki teman seperti mereka yang selalu ada di sisinya disaat seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya harus melewatinya sendirian. Mereka berlima memang sudah berjanji untuk saling melindungi sejak mereka masih kecil.

Berlima…

Haha. Jaejoong tersenyum miris ketika pikiranya langsung menuju orang itu. Seseorang yang tiba-tiba berubah dan membuat mereka kini hanya berempat. Orang itu bahkan tidak mencarinya ketika namanya disebut sebagai target. Padahal dulunya orang itu selalu menjadi yang pertama maju untuk melindunginya.

"Dia sudah lupa padamu Jaejoong-ah" gumam Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri

Tap tap tap

Lamunan namja cantik itu langsung buyar ketika mendengar derap kaki seseorang. Namja cantik itu menoleh dan melihat dari gorden buram yang menutupi stall, ada tiga buah siluet yang terlihat semakin mendekat.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis kemudian meraih boxernya dan memakainya. Dia tahu sifat jahil YooSuMin pasti sedang kumat. Mereka pasti berniat mengerjainya.

Jaejoong mengambil selang _shower_ dan mengarahkanya ke pintu stall. Namja cantik itu sudah siap dan ketika sebuah tangan bergerak membuka pintu stall-nya…..

"Ci Luk BAAA!" teriak YooSuMin lantang

SRUUAAAAATTTT

BYUUUuRRRRR

"GyAAAAAAAAAAA Puuuuaannaaaaaassssssssss!"

YooSuMin langsung meloncat-loncat merasakan wajah dan tubuh mereka kepanasan karena Jaejoong menyiram mereka dengan air hangat yang sepertinya terlalu hangat.

"E-Eh? Mi-Miant" Jaejoong menggigit lidahnya imut

"Yah KIM JAEJOONG!"

Hihihi…

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Jaejoong selanjutnya menjadi lebih ramai dan tidak terduga. Teman-temanya masih selalu melindunginya namun perbedaan kelas mereka kadang menjadi pemisah. Saat YooSuMin tidak ada di dekatnya, Jaejoong akan kembali menjadi bahan bully-an.

"Hihihi~"

Jaejoong memandang datar tempat duduknya yang penuh dengan kotoran dan sampah. Beberapa orang yeoja teman sekelasnya terkikik geli melihatnya. Jelas-jelas mereka yang melakukanya.

"Ja-Jaejoong-ah….."

Namja cantik itu menoleh memandang namja chingu-nya kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Gwenchana hyung, aku akan mencari meja yang bersih"

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudang penyimpanan. Mata rusanya tidak pernah berhenti untuk selalu dalam keadaan waspada jika tiba-tiba ada yang menyerangnya.

Setelah sampai di gudang penyimpanan Jaejoong langsung mengambil sebuah meja kursi kemudian sedikit membersihkanya terlebih dahulu. Namja cantik itu baru saja akan keluar dari ruangan itu ketika dia mendengar bunyi

Klik

"Yah buka pintunya!"

Dok dok dok

Ha ha ha

Jaejoong mendengar tawa beberapa yeoja yang semakin menjauh. Dia mendengus sebal ketika merasakan dirinya sudah ditipu mentah-mentah. Namja cantik itu akhirnya meneliti keadaan di sekelilingnya berusaha menemukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya keluar.

.

.

.

.

3 jam kemudian….

Grukkkk~

"Ughhhh" Jaejoong memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi minta makan

"Buka pintunya…" lirih namja cantik itu menahan tangis

Sudah segala cara dia lakukan untuk membuka pintu itu namun hasilnya nihil. Ponselnya tertinggal di kelas jadi dia tidak bisa minta bantuan. Sepertinya dia harus menghabiskan malam ini di gudang.

Klik

Tapi pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka….

.

.

.

.

_**Next day...**_

Kelas Jaejoong tengah bergerumbul menuju lab Biologi. Mereka akan mempelajari tentang alat pernafasan hewan dan manusia.

Jaejoong dan Yihan terlihat berjalan beriringan sembari mengobrol tentang materi yang akan mereka praktekan. Ketika mereka tiba di lantai dua terdapat beberapa anak yang terlihat sedang kejar-kejaran dengan seseorang guru yang tampak murka.

"Yah kesini kalian anak nakal!"

Ha ha ha

Ketiga siswa itu hanya tertawa nyaring sambil terus berlari menghindari songsaengnim itu. Salah satu siswa yang bergigi tongos terlihat bertemu pandang dengan Jaejoong selama beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya namja itu menyeringai mengerikan dan membenturkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu jatuh terjungkal melewati pagar pembatas.

Dari lantai dua…..

Kyaaaaaaa

Deg

"JAEJOONG-AH!" Yihan berteriak ngeri

.

.

.

.

Boing~

Boing~

E-Eh?

Tubuh ramping Jaejoong terlihat memantul di udara. Namja cantik itu langsung membuka matanya ketika tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang sudah siap dirasakanya. Dia langsung menyadari jika tubuhnya tidak sempat membentur tanah karena dia jatuh di atas sebuah trampoline yang sangat besar. Tubuhnya masih memantul-mantul tapi namja cantik bermata besar itu tidak memperdulikanya. Otak pintarnya sedang bekerja…

'Siapa yang meletakan trampoline ini disini?'

Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri ketika dia merasakan seseorang tengah mengamatinya. Namja cantik itu menoleh dan menemukan pada jarak sekitar 10 meter dari tempatnya berada sepasang mata musang tengah memandangnya tajam.

Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya pemilik mata musang itu memutuskan pandangan mautnya dan beranjak pergi. Jaejoong masih termenung ketika suara Yihan mengagetkanya.

"Jaejoong-ah! Gwenchana?" tanya Yihan khawatir

"Ne hyung. Gwenchana…." jawab Jaejoong dengan pandangan kosong

.

.

.

.

_**Next day again….**_

Jaejoong dan YooSuMin tengah berjalan menuju kantin sembari bercanda seperti biasanya. Ketika mereka melewati sebuah gerombolan anak yang sedang mengobrol tiba-tiba seorang namja lagi-lagi menubruk Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu terjungkal ke tanah.

Prakkk!

Cur…..

"AAAARGGGGHHHHH!"

Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke arah namja yang tadi menubruknya. Namja itu tengah terbaring di tanah dengan kepala yang terus mengucurkan darah segar. Seseorang baru saja menjatuhkan sebuah pot bunga dari lantai atas dan langsung menghantam kepala namja itu keras. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya yang terasa mual.

"Siapa yang mendorong Yoomin? Siapa?!"

Teman-teman namja itu langsung berkoar-koar dengan muka sangar mencari seeorang yang telah mendorong teman mereka. Namun terlalu banyak siswa yang bergerumbul disana seperti lebah membuat mereka tidak bisa menemukanya. Akhirnya mereka menyerah dan membawa teman mereka ke ruang kesehatan.

"Hyung gwenchana?" Changmin menolong Jaejoong berdiri

"Ughhh mengerikan sekali. Untung namja tadi menabrakmu Joongie jika tidak pasti kau yang akan menjadi sasaran pot bunga itu" lirih Junsu

"Mungkin memang Jaejoongie yang dijadikan sasaran disini. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Namja itu patut menerimanya" geram Yoochun

"…"

Jaejoong hanya diam membisu. Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan cepat. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika hal mengerikan itu baru saja terjadi padanya. Changmin baru saja akan menggiringnya meninggalkan tempat itu ketika mata besarnya menangkap sesosok namja berambut jabrik terlihat menghilang di tengah kerumunan siswa yang lainya.

"….."

.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu seluruh anggota geng the Royale berusaha untuk melindungi Jaejoong dan menjaganya bergantian. Namun mereka tidak bisa menjaganya 24 jam. Di saat Jaejoong sendirian siswa lain langsung mengerjainya tanpa ampun.

Namun lagi-lagi entah itu kebetulan atau apa Jaejoong selalu terhindar dari jebakan-jebakan jahat siswa-siswa Shinhwa. Seolah-olah ada sosok kasat mata yang melindunginya.

.

.

.

.

Geng the Royale tengah pergi bermain sepulang sekolah. Mereka berencana menonton film action yang baru saja rilis dan menjadi perbincangan para netizen.

"Para uke diam disini dulu ne. Kami akan pergi sebentar membeli tiket dan camilan"

"Yah!" Junsu memukul pundak Changmin yang langsung berlari menjauh sambil tertawa lebar.

"Ck. Anak itu makin lama makin kurang ajar" gerutu Junsu sebal

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Junsu. Namja cantik itu mengedarkan pandanganya menikmati suasana sore hari yang cerah. Namun iris matanya kemudian menangkap pemandangan seekor kucing kecil yang tengah mengeong kesakitan ketika kakinya terjepit di sebuah jeruji selokan yang terletak di tengah jalan. Sungguh berbahaya!

Sret

Tanpa pikir panjang sosok berbadan ramping itu langsung berlari ke arah kucing kecil malang itu dan membebaskanya dengan hati-hati.

"Ssssh gwenchana…akan sakit sebentar tapi aku akan membebaskanmu" ucap Jaejoong lembut

"Meeooongg!"

Kucing itu mengeong kesakitan saat Jaejoong menarik kakinya dari jeruji selokan itu. Namun namja cantik itu dapat tersenyum lega ketika akhirnya dia berhasil mengeluarkanya. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan memeluk kucing kecil itu ketika lengkingan suara Junsu terdengar nyaring memekakan telinga.

"Jaejoongie AWAS!"

Sebuah SUV hitam tengah meluncur dengan cepat ke arahnya. Jaejoong tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya. Sudah terlambat untuk menghindar….

Greppp

BRAKK

.

.

.

.

Seperti adegan _slow motion_ di film-film, Jaejoong dapat merasakan tubuhnya tengah dipeluk oleh seseorang. Orang itu berusaha menghindari mobil SUV yang melaju kencang ke arahnya namun Jaejoong dapat merasakan jika punggung orang itu sedikit tersenggol hingga menyebabkan mereka jatuh bergulingan di aspal.

Sosok itu memeluk kepala Jaejoong dengan erat hingga tidak memberi kesempatan namja cantik itu untuk melihat wajahnya. Tapi Jaejoong dapat menciumnya. Wangi _mint citrus_ yang familiar menguar kuat dari tubuh maskulin sosok misterius itu.

Brakk

"Ergggmm"

Deg

Sosok misterius itu menggeram rendah ketika lengan kirinya menabrak pinggiran jalan. Pelukanya menjadi sedikit longgar mengakibatkan tengkuk Jaejoong sedikit membentur bahu jalan.

Duk

Pandangan mata Jaejoong langsung menjadi buram….

Di saat kesadaranya semakin menghilang Jaejoong berusaha keras mengunci memorinya tentang sosok misterius itu hingga akhirnya dia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sebuah rahang manly yang tegas dan bibir tebal berbentuk hati yang biasanya selalu menyeringai menyebalkan…..

.

.

.

.

_**Mansion Kim…**_

.

"Ugghhhh~"

"Oh Jaejoongie sayang…" Heechul membelai kening putranya lembut

"Umma?"

"Ne sayang"

"Jaejoongie~"

"Suie….aku dimana?"

"Kau ada di rumah sayang. Kau sempat mengalami kecelakaan tadi….tapi kau selamat" Heechul menggenggam tangan anaknya erat

Set

Jaejoong bangun dengan mendadak membuat Heechul dan Junsu kaget. Namja cantik itu terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu dengan gelisah.

"Dimana orang itu?"

"Orang itu?"

"Ne. Orang yang menolongku"

"Tidak ada yang menolongmu Jaejoongie. Waktu kami menemukanmu kau sudah pingsan di pinggir jalan. Tidak ada orang lain. Tapi…." Junsu meraih sesuatu di kolong meja dan menaruhnya di pangkuan Jaejoong

Ngeooongg~

"Kucing ini ada di pelukanmu saat itu…"

"Oh"

Jaejoong menerima kucing itu dan mengelus kepalanya lembut. Namja cantik itu senang. Setidaknya ada nyawa kecil yang telah berhasil dia selamatkan.

.

.

.

.

_**Sky High Apartement….**_

.

"Hyung bawangnya dimasukan?"

"Hm" gumam Jaejoong sambil terus mengiris kimchi.

Changmin tengah mengundangnya ke apartemen untuk belajar bersama. Yoochun dan Junsu juga ada disana menemani mereka. Mereka sudah selesai mengerjakan PR mereka ketika tiba-tiba perut Changmin berbunyi keras.

"Yah jidat hyung! Bisakah kalian berhenti bermesraan dan membantu kami?!" teriak Changmin sebal

"Yah kau pikir aku mau membantumu kalau kau kurang ajar seperti itu. Neo imma!" teriak Yoochun tak kalah keras

"Hihihi~ sudahlah Chunnie hyung~ kajja kita bantu mereka. Suie sudah lapar" ucap Junsu kemudian menyeret Yoochun menuju dapur

Pada akhirnya mereka selesai memasak pada jam 7 malam. Mereka melanjutkanya dengan acara makan malam. Setelah selesai Changmin dan Jaejoong terlihat mencuci piring berdua sedangkan Yoochun dan Junsu kembali bermesraan di ruang santai.

"Haisssh mereka berdua memang menyebalkan" gerutu Changmin

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Namja cantik itu kemudian meletakan apron bermotif bunga yang dipakainya ketika acara mencuci piring mereka selesai.

"Oh aku lupa!" seru Changmin tiba-tiba

"Wae?"

"Apakah masih ada makanan sisa hyung?" ucap Changmin gelagapan

"Umm…ada. Aku sengaja memasak banyak agar kau puas memakanya. Semuanya kutaruh di lemari makanan" sahut Jaejoong heran

"Oh Tuhan….kau memang malaikatku hyung" Changmin memeluk Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar. Namja jangkung itu kemudian mengambil beberapa mangkok dan mengisinya dengan nasi dan sup kimchi serta daging yang Jaejoong buat.

"Untuk apa Minnie? Kau mau makan lagi?" Jaejoong melotot tak percaya

"Aniaaa. Ini untuk Yunho hyung. Dia sedang demam"

Deg

"De-Demam?"

"Ne. Tidak ada yang merawatnya. Aku juga bukan perawat yang baik jadi aku hanya mampu memastikan jika dia tidak telat makan" Changmin mengeluarkan sebuah nampan stainless kemudian menata makanan-makanan itu disana.

"Sebentar ya hyung. Aku mengantarkan makanan ini dulu"

"E-Eh….umm….Min-Minnie!" seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba

"Ne?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat…

"Bi-Biar aku yang mengantarnya"

.

.

.

.

5. 5. 5. 5. 5

Pip pip pippp

Cklek

"Cih tentu saja" cibir Jaejoong asal. "Namja itu terlalu bodoh untuk memakai password yang terlalu rumit"

Gukk gukk!

"Ah kamjjakiya! Taepoong-ah"

Jaejoong nyaris saja menjatuhkan nampan yang ada di tanganya ketika tiba-tiba saja anjing besar milik Yunho itu meloncat muncul begitu saja.

"Hey hey diam dulu. Biarkan aku menaruh makanan ini dulu okay?"

Anjing itu menyalak sekali lagi kemudian memberi Jaejoong jalan. Namja cantik itu langsung menuju dapur dan meletakan makanan yang dibawanya kemudian beranjak menuju tempat tidur Taepoong dan melihat tempat makanan anjing itu kosong melompong.

"Ck. Namja jelek itu tidak merawatmu dengan baik" gerutunya sebal

Namja cantik itu langsung mengisi mangkok makanan Taepoong dengan beberapa cincangan daging dicampur dengan makanan kering dan tidak lupa mengisi mangkuk air minumnya juga agar anjing besar itu tidak kehausan.

"Jja~ Mani mogo~ (makan yang banyak)"

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat tidur Taepoong dan berjalan menuju kamar Yunho. Tepat sebelum tanganya sempat meraih handle pintu tiba-tiba Jaejoong berhenti di tempat. Namja cantik itu kembali teringat perilaku kasar Yunho padanya yang dilakukan di kamar tersebut. Entah mengapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa enggan.

'Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja' batinya bimbang

Jaejoong sudah membalikan badanya ketika suara batuk Yunho terdengar. Ah….sepertinya namja beruang itu benar-benar sakit. 'Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal buruk padaku sekarang' batin Jaejoong meyakinkan.

Cklek

Jaejoong akhirnya membuka pintu kamar itu dan berjalan pelan menuju ranjang. Wangi _citrus mint_ yang menyegarkan langsung menyapa penciumanya. Wangi khas seorang Jung Yunho.

"Yah"

Jaejoong menyenggol punggung Yunho yang sedang tertidur miring membelakanginya. Tapi namja tampan itu tidak bergeming dan tetap meneruskan tidurnya.

"Y-Yah. A-Aku membawakanmu makanan" cicit Jaejoong sembari menusuk-nusuk punggung Yunho kemudian menjauh.

"Ngghh…"

Brukk

Tubuh beruang namja tampan itu akhirnya berbalik terlentang sehingga Jaejoong dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah alien Yunho yang terlihat mengernyit kesakitan.

"Yah yah Jung Yunho" panik Jaejoong kebingungan

Namja cantik itu dapat melihat tubuh besar Yunho bergetar kedinginan dan basah oleh keringat. Mengerti keadaan, Jaejoong langsung meraih remote AC dan mematikanya kemudian menutup juga jendela Yunho yang terbuka.

Jaejoong kembali menuju tempat tidur dan memberanikan diri menyentuh dahi Yunho yang berkeringat.

"Ouch panas sekali" gumamnya kaget

Namja putih bertubuh ramping itu langsung berjalan menuju dapur, menyalakan kompor dan memasak air. Setelah itu mengambil baskom dan handuk kecil kemudian kembali ke kamar Yunho selang beberapa menit kemudian.

Hahh….

Jaejoong mencoba menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tangan mungilnya kembali bekerja dengan lincah membuka baju Yunho yang basah dan berniat membersihkan namja musang itu kemudian memakaikan baju yang baru agar namja tampan itu merasa lebih nyaman. Namun ketika Jaejoong membuka baju daerah lengan Yunho, namja cantik itu menemukan beberapa goresan dan luka lebam yang parah di lengan kiri namja tampan itu.

"Jadi benar kau orangnya….."

Jaejoong memandang kosong namja tampan itu dengan mata bulatnya yang besar.

.

.

.

.

"Urrggghhh"

Yunho menggeram dalam tidurnya ketika merasakan lengan kirinya terasa perih. Jaejoong sedang memberinya antiseptic agar lukanya tidak semakin parah. Lengan Yunho yang terluka tidak dibersihkan dengan benar dan dibiarkan begitu saja hingga akhirnya membengkak. Wajar saja namja tampan itu langsung demam.

"Makanya jangan sok jadi pahlawan" omel Jaejoong sembari membungkus lengan Yunho dengan perban. Namja cantik itu sudah menduga jika orang yang menolongnya adalah Jung Yunho. Ada sepercik perasaan aneh yang meledak-ledak di hatinya ketika mengetahui jika yang selama ini menolongnya adalah namja menyebalkan itu.

Jaejoong tengah membersihkan bagian dada Yunho ketika namja musang itu tiba-tiba membuka iris tajamnya.

"Engh…Kim Jaejoong?"

.

.

.

.

Srett

Tlak

Jaejoong memandang nyalang namja musang di depanya tanpa berkedip kemudian langsung beringsut menjauh setelah berhasil meletakan nampan makanan yang dibawanya ke meja nakas. Namja cantik itu terlihat berdiri angkuh dengan jarak 2 meter dari Yunho seolah namja tampan itu adalah sebuah virus mematikan.

Yunho menanggapi tingkah laku Jaejoong dengan memutar bola matanya malas kemudian mengambil nampan itu dan meletakanya di pangkuanya. Jemari panjangnya mengambil sendok yang ada di pinggir nampan kemudian menyeruput sup kimchi yang ada di mangkok.

"Hmm~ siapa yang memasaknya?" tanya Yunho ketika merasakan sup itu sangat cocok di lidahnya

"Apakah itu penting?" ketus Jaejoong pedas

"Aku hanya bertanya Kim. Dan kenapa kau berdiri dengan jarak sejauh itu. Sebegitu takutkah kau padaku?" seringai Yunho mematikan

"Heh…kenapa aku harus takut pada namja sepertimu?" Jaejoong tersenyum remeh

"_Then come here and feed me! _Kau pikir aku bisa makan dengan tanganku yang diperban seperti ini? Kau bodoh apa?"

Grrr!

Jaejoong menggeram tidak senang kemudian berjalan cepat menuju tempat tidur dimana Yunho berada.

Tap tap tap

brukk

"_Fine_!" desis Jaejoong kemudian mengambil sendok yang ada di tangan Yunho dan mulai menyuapinya.

.

.

.

.

Hehehe…

Jung Yunho tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum bodoh melihat namja cantik di depanya tengah serius memisahkan duri ikan dari dagingnya. Namun wajah kecilnya akan langsung berubah datar dan dingin ketika Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya dan menyuapinya makanan. Selang beberapa waktu senyum bodoh itu kembali muncul di wajahnya ketika Jaejoong kembali sibuk dengan makananya.

"Aku tidak suka kacang polongnya" rengek Yunho pada Jaejoong

"….."

"Potongan dagingnya terlalu kecil"

"….."

"Kimchinya-"

Brakk

"Aku bersumpah akan menyiramkan kuah kimchi ini kepadamu jika kau tidak mau diam" ledak Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

Set

Yunho menyelesaikan makananya dengan baik. Jaejoong kemudian membereskan peralatan makan tersebut kemudian memandang wajah Yunho yang mulai kembali berwarna setelah sebelumnya terlihat begitu pucat.

Tanpa sadar namja cantik itu meraba leher Yunho dengan telapak tanganya untuk memeriksa panas tubuh Yunho.

"Nggh~"

Deg

Jaejoong langsung meloncat menjauh ketika sentuhanya membuat Yunho melenguh. Namja cantik itu kembali merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang tak karuan. Alarm bahaya langsung berdering nyaring di kepalanya.

Di lain pihak Yunho mengutuk mulutnya yang tidak tahu aturan. Tangan Jaejoong yang dingin tiba-tiba menyentuh kulitnya yang panas membuatnya tak sadar melenguh karenanya. Ah…lihatlah _kitten_-nya jadi ketakutan kan. _Damn_! Yunho harus mencari cara agar Jaejoong mau mendekat lagi.

"A-Aku pergi" gagap Jaejoong kemudian beringsut menjauh

"Tapi aku belum meminum obatku" cegah Yunho

"Kau bisa meminumnya sendiri nanti"

"Setidaknya tolong ambilkan obatku yang ada di lemari. Tubuhku masih terlalu lemah untuk berjalan" namja tampan itu mencoba memelas

Jaejoong jadi tak punya hati. Namja cantik itu melangkah menuju lemari dan mengambil obat penurun panas itu kemudian melemparkanya begitu saja ke arah Yunho.

"Wahhh kerja bagus Kim. Tidak sekalian saja kau lemparkan gelas berisi air putih itu padaku" sindir Yunho pedas

"CK!"

Jaejoong berdecak keras namun lagi-lagi kakinya akhirnya melangkah mengambil obat yang terjatuh di pinggir ranjang itu dan menyerahkanya pada Yunho.

Namja tampan itu menerimanya…..beserta bunganya sekalian.

Grepp

"Yah!" Jaejoong menyesali keputusanya ketika Yunho menangkap pergelangan tanganya dan menariknya keras.

Brukk

.

"Kau pikir bisa lari dariku?" seringai Yunho pada namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

_**Apartemen Changmin….**_

.

"Apakah kau mendengar sesuatu baby?"

"Ani hyung. Suie tidak bisa mendengar apapun" cebil Junsu sebal

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas melihat perilaku konyol dua hyung-nya itu. Yoochun dan Junsu tengah menempelkan sebuah gelas ke dinding apartemen Changmin yang berhubungan langsung dengan apartemen Yunho. Mereka tentu saja penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di apartemen sebelah. Apalagi Jaejoong belum juga kembali hingga sekarang.

"Kalian pikir apartemenku apartemen murahan apa. Tentu saja kalian tidak bisa mendengar apapun"

YooSu langsung menoleh pada namja jangkung itu dengan muka kusut dan frustasi. Changmin menghela nafasnya kemudian mengambil sebuah alat aneh di meja belajarnya.

"Hah…aku sudah lama tidak menggunakanya karena takut ketahuan. Aku tidak tahu Yunho hyung sudah menemukanya atau belum aku tidak sempat mengeceknya"

Yoochun dan Junsu memandang Changmin dengan antusias.

"Aku pernah menaruh penyadap di kamar Yunho hyung. Tapi kita hanya bisa mendengar suaranya saja. Gwenchana?"

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Pasangan YooSu langsung bersorak gembira dan menubruk Changmin yang langsung mengumpat tidak suka.

.

.

.

.

_**Apartemen Yunho…**_

.

Creak creak

Sob sob sob

"Nghh…hikss…kau membohongiku…"

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi tangisan Jaejoong. Owh lihatlah namja cantik itu kembali ke sifat aslinya yang cengeng. Yunho baru sadar jika Jaejoong hanya berusaha untuk terlihat kuat. Namun pada dasarnya namja cantik itu tetap saja si Joongie yang manja dan cengeng. Yunho jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi di China hingga Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menutup dirinya dengan topeng.

"Ssshhh…gwenchana…nikmati saja Boo…"

Yunho mengecup pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang terikat di depan dadanya kemudian mengalungkanya ke lehernya. Jaejoong ingin sekali mencakar muka namja brengsek di atasnya itu namun Yunho lebih pintar. Namja sexy itu belajar dari pengalaman dan mengikat tangan Jaejoong kemudian membungkusnya dengan perban hingga _kitten_-nya itu tidak bisa berkutik.

Sret…sret…sret….

"Nnnhh…."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual ketika Yunho berhasil menggesek titik terlemahnya. Namja cantik itu merasakan sensasi lain kali ini. Tidak seperti sex yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Yunho terlihat lebih _gentle_ dan bergerak perlahan. Mungkin karena pengaruh lenganya yang sakit dan tubuhnya yang kurang fit membuatnya lebih hati-hati.

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya terbakar. Tubuh Yunho yang demam terus bergesekan dengan tubuhnya membuat suhu di tubuhnya ikut naik. Belum lagi kesejatian Yunho yang terasa sangat panas dan berkedut-kedut kuat langsung membuatnya lemas.

"Hahh….Boo…"

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan memangkunya. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya ketika kejantanan Yunho semakin melesak dalam.

Namja cantik itu kehilangan pertahananya…..

.

.

.

.

"_Ah..ah…ahhhh Jung Yunho!"_

Junsu menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"_Erggh…hahhh…so hot….Boojae…"_

Yoochun menganga dengan muka konyol sambil meremas rambutnya seperti orang gila.

"_Eunghh~ aaahhhh…"_

Changmin mimisan.

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

.

_To be continued_


	6. Mine

Author : jingle bubble

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Terinspirasi dari : The Heirs, Boys Before Flower, dan drama cinta-cinta lainya…..

**WARNING : ****FF YUNJAE, ****YAOI,**** RATED, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, DON'T LIKE ****YOU**** READ****? I DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT! :P**

.

_**Previously….**_

"_Ah..ah…ahhhh Jung Yunho!"_

Junsu menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"_Erggh…hahhh…so hot….Boojae…"_

Yoochun menganga dengan muka konyol sambil meremas rambutnya seperti orang gila.

"_Eunghh~ aaahhhh…"_

Changmin mimisan.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Next morning**_…..

.

Set

PLAKKK!

Yunho hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat namja cantik berstatus _kitten_-nya itu menamparnya dengan keras. Mata musangnya memandang sosok bertubuh ramping yang tengah merajuk dalam balutan selimut tipis putih yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Kau- aghh hggh"

Jaejoong berusaha untuk membuka mulutnya namun suaranya tidak mau keluar. Namja cantik itu terlalu lama mendesah tadi malam hingga suaranya serak. Yunho meraih gelas berisi air putih di meja nakas dan menyerahkanya pada Jaejoong tapi namja cantik itu menampar tangan Yunho dengan angkuh hingga gelas itu terlempar ke lantai dan pecah.

Prangg

Mata bulat Jaejoong memandang benci namja musang menyebalkan yang ada di depanya. Tangan putihnya dengan cepat menjulur ke arah kepala Yunho dan menarik surai jabrik namja tampan itu. Yunho membiarkan _kitten_ cantiknya mengamuk. Namja tampan itu hanya meringis kecil saat merasakan kulit kepalanya seolah nyaris terkelupas.

"Hiks…"

.

.

.

.

_**Apartemen sebelah….**_

.

Doeng~

Ketiga penghuni apartemen itu terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Wajah mereka terlihat awut-awutan dan di sekitar mata mereka terdapat lingkaran hitam seperti mata panda. Yoosumin tidak tidur sama sekali tadi malam.

"Baby ayo pulang…" senggol Yoochun

"Ne Chunnie hyung"

Junsu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan malas. Namja imut itu kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berpamitan pulang karena mereka masih harus sekolah dalam satu jam ke depan.

"Aku harap kejadian tadi malam menjadi rahasia kita bertiga" cetus Yoochun

"Tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Jaejoong hyung. Dia terlihat seperti korban di sini" lirih Changmin

"Kau bercanda?! Kita semua dengan jelas mendengar Jaejoongie mendesah dengan keras tadi malam"

Blushhh~

Muka mereka kembali memerah mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Yoochun mengumpat dalam hati. Senakal-nakalnya dirinya belum pernah dia menyentuh Junsu hingga ke tahap itu.

Junsu mengipasi wajahnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Dia kembali membayangkan kegiatan YunJae yang dahsyat tadi malam.

Changmin berdehem tidak nyaman. Tengkuknya kembali merinding setiap mengingat kegiatan dua hyungnya tadi malam. Dia sudah sering mengintip(mendengar) kegiatan panas Yunho dengan peliharaanya yang dulu-dulu tapi Changmin tidak pernah mendengar yang _hot_ seperti kejadian tadi malam.

_It was super duper hot!_

Cklek

Satu persatu mereka mulai keluar dari apartemen Changmin. Sedangkan namja jangkung itu berniat mengantar YooSu hingga lantai bawah.

Cklek

OMO!

YooSuMin melotot lebar ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu apartemen Yunho terbuka. Ketiga bocah itu langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju apartement Changmin namun mereka tidak bisa masuk karena Changmin yang terlalu grogi melupakan _password_ apartemenya sendiri.

Yoochun langsung meloncat bersembunyi di balik tanaman hias.

Junsu memanfaatkan tubuh mungilnya dan bersembunyi di dalam tong sampah.

Sedangkan Changmin yang tidak menemukan tempat persembunyian lagi langsung membalikan tubuhnya di pojok ruangan dan berdoa agar YunJae tidak melihatnya.

Tap tap tap

YooSuMin terlihat menahan nafas mereka ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya keluar. Jaejoong masih mengenakan bajunya yang kemarin, menunjukan bahwa dia memang tidak pulang ke rumah tadi malam. Namja ramping itu terlihat kesusahan berjalan dan kakinya sedikit bergetar menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Sret

Yunho meraih pinggang Jaejoong dengan tanganya yang tidak diperban untuk membantu namja cantik itu berdiri dengan benar.

PLAK

Tapi Jaejoong menggeplak tanganya dengan keras. Namja cantik itu kembali bersikeras untuk berjalan sendiri namun tubuh mungilnya kembali terhuyung-huyung ke depan.

Grepp

PLAK

"Ck!" Yunho berdecak keras melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang keras kepala

Namja tampan itu akhirnya mengalah dan mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang dalam diam. Mereka akhirnya menghilang masuk ke dalam lift beberapa saat kemudian.

Fiyuuuuuhhhh~

Yoochun keluar dari tempat persembunyianya. Changmin langsung menghampiri Yoochun dan menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan hyung? Jaejoong hyung tidak menyukainya. Pasti Yunho hyung yang memaksanya" sergah Changmin

"Ck. Ania…Jaejoongie hanya sedang merajuk" bantah Yoochun

Mereka terus beragumen dengan pendapat mereka masing-masing hingga melupakan seseorang yang masih terjebak di tong sampah.

Grubuk grubuk!

Tong sampah itu terlihat bergoyang-goyang lucu ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sepertinya tombol otomatisnya mengancing dengan sendirinya hingga bocah imut di dalamnya tidak bisa keluar.

Grubuk brak brak brak!

"Ommo! Suie!"

Yoochun langsung sadar jika Junsu masih ada di dalamnya. Namja berjidat lebar itu langsung membuka penutup tempat sampah itu dan menemukan _baby_-nya tengah meringkuk menyedihkan dengan beberapa potongan sayur menghiasi kepalanya.

"Hmpphttt" Changmin menahan tawa

"Huuuweeeee Chunnie hyung~" Junsu mulai menangis keras

Dan Yoochun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah….

.

.

.

.

Brummm

Yunho menghentikan mobil _sport_-nya di pelataran mansion Kim. Namja tampan itu melirik namja cantik yang masih duduk diam di sampingnya. Jaejoong masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Jja. Lebih baik kau tidak masuk hari ini jika tidak enak badan"

'Cih. Kau pikir semua ini salah siapa?' umpat Jaejoong dalam hati

Namja cantik itu meraih _handle_ pintu mobil dan bersiap membukanya namun Yunho menahan pergelangan tanganya.

"Poppo?" Yunho menyodorkan pipinya dengan tingkah imut yang gagal total

PLUAKKK

Brakk

Jaejoong menutup pintu mobil itu dengan kasar setelah menampar pipi Yunho sekuat tenaganya. Namja cantik itu langsung berjalan tertatih memasuki mansion Kim sambil mengumpat tidak jelas. Itulah sosok Jung Yunho yang sebenarnya jika sedang bersama Jaejoong.

"Auwhh…_bitchy kitten_" dengus Yunho pelan namun senyum tipis tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

Namja tampan itu kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan melenggang pergi dari mansion Kim.

.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Brukk…

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya begitu saja. Posisinya menelungkup, wajahnya melesak ke dalam bantal. Namja cantik itu menjerit-jerit sebal mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Jung Yunho mengerjainya!

"Hngg…huhu…"

Jaejoong memukuli guling yang ada di sampingnya. Tanpa disadarinya cairan bening ikut mengalir keluar dari kedua bola matanya yang indah. Namja cantik itu sebal.

Sebaaaaaalllllllll sekali namun dia tidak tahu harus melampiaskanya pada siapa. Pada akhirnya Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis untuk melampiaskan semuanya. Dia ingin sekali menghukum dirinya sendiri karena selalu menunjukan sisi lemahnya kepada namja Jung keparat itu. Yunho seolah-olah bisa membaca apa yang tengah disembunyikanya dan dengan mudah melepaskan topeng yang selama ini selalu melindunginya.

Lebih parahnya lagi Jaejoong seakan tak berkutik jika sudah dihadapkan pada namja beruang itu. Dia merasa lemah jika harus berurusan dengan Yunho. Namja menyebalkan itu membuat Jaejoong berputar di telapak tanganya, menguasainya dan mempermainkanya sesuka hati.

Tap tap tap

Hup

Jilat…

Meoooong~

Seekor kucing kecil lucu berwarna abu-abu terlihat menaiki ranjang Jaejoong dan menjilati pipi majikanya yang basah. Seolah mencoba menghibur namja cantik itu agar menjadi lebih baik. Jaejoong menghentikan tangisanya kemudian meraih kucing abu-abu itu ke pelukanya. Namja cantik itu mengusap matanya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Gomawo Jiji-ah….."

.

.

.

.

Hari itu Jaejoong benar-benar tidak masuk sekolah. Siswa Shinhwa yang lain langsung mendesah kecewa karena target mereka tidak muncul. Namun banyak juga yang mencibir Jaejoong berpikir bahwa namja cantik itu terlalu ketakutan untuk masuk sekolah.

"Yunho-ah"

"Ne noona" Yunho menoleh pada Boa. Mereka tengah berada di ruangan khusus the Royale bersama yang lain.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" selidik Boa penuh curiga

"Jatuh dari sepeda" jawab Yunho asal

"Jangan berbohong padaku Jung Yunho!" teriak Boa tiba-tiba

Grek….greeeek…

PLAKK!

"Kau berusaha melindunginya!" pekik Boa geram

Setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung terdiam karenanya. Yunho mengusap pipinya yang lagi-lagi kena tampar. Namja tampan itu mengumpat dalam hatinya. Sudah tiga kali untuk hari ini!

"Lalu apa yang noona inginkan?" Yunho memandang Boa datar

"Kau-"

"Noona sudah terlalu menyalahi aturan. Kita memang melakukan pembullyan terhadap target. Namun tidak sampai pada level yang bisa mengancam nyawa mereka"

"Apa kau menuduhku sekarang?" Boa melotot lebar

"Ani. Aku hanya mengenali mobil yang nyaris menabrak _kitten_-ku…." Ucap Yunho santai

Deg

Leejoon langsung terlihat gugup. Namja itu terlihat menggerakan kakinya gelisah dan sekali-kali melirik Boa yang hanya memandangnya tajam.

'Dasar pesuruh bodoh' kutuk Boa dalam hati

Tap tap tap

Namja bermata musang itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan santai menghampiri Leejoon yang tengah berdiri kaku di samping kursi roda Boa.

Set

Yunho berhenti tepat di samping Leejoon yang sudah bergetar ketakutan. Namja musang itu mengertakan giginya dan berkata…

"Sekali lagi kau berusaha menyakitinya aku tidak akan segan-segan denganmu. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakitinya selain diriku sendiri karena hanya aku yang berhak melakukanya"

.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong is _**mine**_…." desis namja musang itu berbahaya.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued_


	7. I Hate You Jung!

Author : jingle bubble

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Terinspirasi dari : The Heirs, Boys Before Flower, dan drama cinta-cinta lainya…..

**WARNING : ****FF YUNJAE, ****YAOI,**** RATED, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!**

.

_**Previously….**_

Yunho berhenti tepat di samping Leejoon yang sudah bergetar ketakutan. Namja musang itu mengertakan giginya dan berkata…

"Sekali lagi kau berusaha menyakitinya aku tidak akan segan-segan denganmu. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakitinya selain diriku sendiri karena hanya aku yang berhak melakukanya"

"Kim Jaejoong is _**mine**_…." desis namja musang itu berbahaya.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

.

.

.

Mianhae atas ketidaknyamananya. Bubble benar2 merasa ada yang kurang jadi bubble hapus semua tapi kan bubble udah post lagi hoho. Bubble merasa gagal di chap 7 kemarin, alurnya jadi berantakan dan karakter tokohnya seperti melenceng dari scenario yang sudah bubble siapkan. Hubungan YunJae juga terlalu cepat berkembang hingga membuatnya kurang greget. Ini udah bubble perbaiki, jadi silahkan dibaca lagi.

Mianhae kalo bubble orangnya agak aneh dan sulit dimengerti. _But, you love me the way I am right?_ Hehehe #digaplok

Ok. Chap 8 akan segera menyusul. Paling cepet malem minggu. Ato paling lambat tahun depan :P

Nyahaha~

Selamat musim hujan! :D

.

.

.

.

.

Ting nong neng nong~

Bel masuk SMA Shinhwa berbunyi dengan nyaring. Para siswa langsung berlarian menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Demikian juga dengan seorang namja berpenampilan culun yang tengah berlarian menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Grakk

Yihan membuka pintu ruang kelasnya dan berjalan cepat menuju tempat duduknya. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika melihat seorang bertubuh ramping yang tengah duduk di sebelah bangkunya.

"Jaejoong-ah"

Namja pemilik tubuh ramping itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis kepadanya. "Hyung…"

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kemarin? Apa yang terjadi? Gwenchana?" berondong Yihan

"Gwenchana hyung. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan kemarin"

"Hm…kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Aku sangat khawatir Jae…kupikir ada sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi padamu"

"Mianhae…"

"Ania. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Hanya saja tolong beritahu aku jika terjadi sesuatu ne?" Yihan tersenyum lembut kemudian menggenggam tangan mungil Jaejoong dengan hangat membuat Jaejoong tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyumnya. Dirinya sungguh beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Yihan.

"Tentu saja hyung"

Sepasang kekasih itu saling melemparkan senyum hangat pada pasangan masing-masing. Yihan merasa sangat bahagia karena hari ini dia dapat melihat kembali senyum indah namja cantik itu setelah kemarin tidak melihatnya. Namja culun itu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium kening Jaejoong.

Grak

"Jja! Singkirkan semua buku yang ada di atas meja! Kita ujian matematika sekarang!" teriak Lee songsaengnim

Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh

Semua siswa mulai menggerutu tidak suka.

Yihan tidak jadi mencium Jaejoong dan terlihat salah tingkah. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkah laku namja chingunya. Mereka akhirnya mempersiapkan peralatan tulis mereka kemudian mengambil kertas soal yang telah dibagikan.

.

.

.

.

Teeeeet

Teeeeeeeeeeeeeet!

"Yak waktu sudah habis. Kumpulkan pekerjaan kalian ke depan!"

Anak-anak kelas I-A itu menggerutu tidak jelas ketika Lee songsangnim mengomeli mereka. Jaejoong mulai meletakan bolpoinya kemudian melangkah maju ke depan. Beberapa saat kemudian Yihan juga mengikutinya. Mereka berdua akhirnya keluar kelas untuk menuju kantin.

"Kau ingin makan apa Jaejoong-ah? Aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini" Yihan tersenyum lebar

"Sebenarnya aku membawa bekal hyung. Tapi jika hyung ingin mentraktirku aku tidak akan menolak"

"Eoh jinjja? Apakah kau membuatnya untuk kita berdua?"

"N-ne" ucap Jaejoong malu.

"Wah…kalau begitu kita makan bekalmu saja. Kajja!"

Yihan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan membimbingnya menuju kantin. Namja culun itu tidak tahu jika perlakuan lembutnya itu membuat Jaejoong semakin merasa bahagia. Dipandangnya tautan tangan mereka yang terlihat sangat pas. Namun tiba-tiba Jaejoong melihat sebuah tanda merah melingkar di pergelangan tanganya.

Namja cantik itu sontak menarik tanganya dengan cepat dan merendahkan jas sekolahnya untuk menutupinya.

Sett

"Jaejoongie wae?" tanya Yihan bingung

"Ah mian hyung. Aku baru ingat aku meletakan kotak bekalku di loker tadi. Hyung ke kantin duluan saja. Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar"

"E-Eoh baiklah"

Yihan tersenyum kemudian beranjak pergi. Mata bulat Jaejoong memandang sosok kekasihnya dengan pandangan sendu. Tanda merah ditanganya kembali mengingatkanya pada perbuatan menjijikan yang dilakukanya di apartemen Yunho beberapa hari yang lalu. Jaejoong mencengkeram pergelangan tanganya miris.

Yunho mengikat tanganya saat itu.

Dan hal itu meninggalkan bekas….

.

.

.

.

Brak

Jaejoong menutup pintu lokernya dan menguncinya kembali. Namja cantik itu kemudian berjalan menuju kantin dengan sebuah bekal di tanganya. Ketika Jaejoong memasuki kantin, tempat itu sudah penuh dengan siswa.

Mata bambi Jaejoong menelusuri setiap sudut kantin mencari sosok kekasihnya. Setelah beberapa waktu Jaejoong akhirnya menemukanya. Yihan sedang duduk di meja paling ujung dekat dengan jendela. Namun namja culun itu tidak sendirian.

Seorang namja lain dengan rambut jabrik tengah duduk di depanya.

Tap

Tepat saat Jaejoong berhenti di meja itu namja asing itu menoleh dan tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Hai Kim…."

.

.

.

.

Glek

Nyam nyam nyam~

Namja bermata musang itu mengunyah telur dadar manis buatan Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Sedangkan namja cantik pemilik bekal itu tengah memandangnya nyalang namun Yunho sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Mianhae atas gangguan kecil ini Yihan-ssi. Tapi kau lihat sendiri keadaanku bagaimana" Yunho mengangkat tanganya yang diperban.

"….." Yihan hanya bisa diam

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Boa noona saja? Aku yakin dia akan melakukanya dengan senang hati" sindir Jaejoong

"Hm? Tapi aku jatuh karenamu Kim sudah sepantasnya kau bertanggung jawab" balas Yunho cuek. Yunho mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan berbisik di telinga namja cantik itu.

"Atau kau ingin pacarmu melihat video panas kita?"

Set

Jaejoong memandang namja jabrik itu dengan benci. Digenggamnya sumpit yang ada di tanganya dengan erat kemudian mulai menyuapi Yunho dengan pelan. Yunho kembali menyeringai.

"Ah aku tidak suka kacang polongnya!" namja tampan itu merengek

Jaejoong mulai memisahkan kacang polong itu dalam diam. Namja cantik itu memandang sendu kekasihnya yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Makan siang ini seharusnya untuk mereka berdua…

"…"

Yihan memandang kedua orang di depanya dengan pandangan nanar. Nafsu makan-nya hilang seketika. Diliriknya beberapa siswa yang tengah membawa bak berisi sampah mulai menyingkir kemudian menghilang di balik tembok. Yunho baru saja mengeluarkan wajah sangarnya tanpa Jaejoong sadari.

.

_**5 menit sebelumnya…**_

"A-Apa yang kau inginkan da-dariku Yunho-ssi?" cicit Yihan gugup

Namja tampan bermata musang itu tiba-tiba saja datang kemudian duduk di mejanya membuat Yihan ketakutan. Yunho hanya tersenyum remeh melihatnya.

"Mana Jaejoong?"

"Ja-Jaejoong se-sedang mengambil bekal makananya"

"Hmm…Jadi…..kau adalah namja chingu-nya"

Yihan hanya bisa menunduk dalam. Tenggorokanya seakan tercekat tanpa bisa menjawab. Aura Yunho yang kuat dan mengintimidasi membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Apakah kau pikir kau bisa melindunginya?"

Deg

"Y-Ye?"

"Kau lihat siswa kelas dua yang bergerombol di meja nomor lima? Mereka pasti akan mengerjai namja chingumu sebentar lagi. Tubuh Jaejoong masih lemah karena kemarin dia sakit. Jadi….kutanyakan sekali lagi. Apa kau mampu melindunginya?" desis Yunho tajam

"A-Aku…"

"Jika kau tidak mampu melakukanya maka diamlah disitu dan jadilah anak baik sampai jam istirahat berakhir" Yunho memotong jawaban Yihan dengan angkuh

Tap

Namja tampan itu menoleh ketika merasakan seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Bibir hatinya sontak menyeringai.

"Hai Kim…"

.

Yihan merasakan hatinya berdenyut tidak nyaman melihat interaksi kekasihnya dengan namja lain. Tentu dia cemburu. Namja culun itu semakin merasa menjadi seorang namja tak berguna. Yunho sengaja duduk disana agar siswa yang lainya tidak berani membully Jaejoong.

Tapi kenapa dia melakukanya? Apa sebenarnya hubungan Jung Yunho dengan Jaejoong? Mengapa Yunho ikut campur urusan Jaejoong? Dan….

Deg

Namja culun itu terkejut ketika Yunho tiba-tiba menyeringai kepadanya. Namja tampan itu seolah sedang mengejeknya karena dia terlalu lemah bahkan untuk melindungi kekasihnya sendiri. Yihan mengepalkan tanganya di bawah meja.

'Pertanda apa ini?'

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain di kantin itu seorang yeoja yang duduk di kursi rodanya terlihat menggenggam minumanya dengan emosi. Dia teringat dengan ucapan Yunho beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Noona boleh melakukan apapun yang noona mau. Tapi jangan larang aku untuk melindunginya"_

Boa memandang Yunho yang tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil. Cih. Dia tidak suka. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia membentuk kepribadian Yunho menjadi sosok namja tampan dan dingin agar membuatnya kelihatan berkelas.

Tapi kehadiran Jaejoong telah menghancurkan semuanya. Namja cantik itu selalu berhasil membuat Yunho mengeluarkan sifat aslinya dan menghancurkan semua imej yang telah Boa buat. Dimata Boa, Yunho terlihat sangat tolol sekarang.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebutnya dariku…'

.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang lainya lagi…

"Chunnie hyung…"

"Mm?"

"Apakah Joongie dan Yunho hyung pacaran?" tanya Junsu polos

"Mungkin…" jawab Yoochun sambil tersenyum tipis

"Ania. Aku melihat ada yang aneh dengan hubungan mereka. AH~ Aku juga ingin makan bekal buatan Jaejoong hyung…" ratap Changmin

Yoochun dan Junsu memutar bola mata mereka malas.

.

.

.

.

Bruk

"Bawakan tasku"

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lelah. Sudah seminggu penuh namja menyebalkan tingkat dewa itu memanfaatkan keadaanya dan menyuruh-nyuruh Jaejoong sesuka hatinya. Bahkan pekerjaan sepele yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil pun dia tidak mau melakukanya sendiri.

"Rautkan pensilku"

Krek krek krek

"Belikan aku jus. Aku haus"

Drap drap drap

Bruk

"Uh aku tidak bisa membuka kalengnya"

Set

Clak

"Hehe"

"Ah garukan punggungku gatal"

Jaejoong mengepalkan tanganya erat. Emosinya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun!

Set

BUAGH!

.

.

.

.

**Apartemen Changmin…**

.

Hahahaha

Tawa empat orang remaja itu terdengar keras memenuhi ruang santai apartemen itu. Mereka sedang menonton film bertema komedi yang baru saja rilis. Film itu sangat lucu hingga membuat mereka sakit perut.

"Hahaha kenapa ahjussi itu bodoh sekali hahaha"

Changmin berguling kesana kemari sambil memegangi perutnya. Jaejoong tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah actor komedi yang ada di depan layar. Perutnya buncit, hidungnya besar, dan tingkahnya selalu mengundang tawa.

Ceklung

Ponsel Jaejoong tiba-tiba berbunyi. Namja cantik itu mengambilnya kemudian membuka sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk.

"_Kesini sekarang"_

- Jung Yunho Keparat

.

"….."

.

.

.

.

"Hehehe…"

Yunho tersenyum setelah berhasil mengirimkan sms pada kucing judesnya. Namja tampan itu langsung cepat-cepat melepas bajunya ketika pintu depanya tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka.

Tap tap tap

Brak

"YAH kenapa kau cepat sekali?!" teriak Yunho dingin

Yunho terlihat kaget. Dia baru saja mengirim sms itu dan Jaejoong sudah ada di depanya. Sepertinya namja tampan itu tidak tahu jika Jaejoong tengah bermain di apartemen Changmin.

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan" desis Jaejoong tak bersahabat

Yunho mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum menyebalkan.

.

"Mandikan aku" ucapnya tanpa dosa

.

.

.

.

Byur!

"Yah bisakah kau bekerja dengan benar?! Kau pikir aku Taepoong hah?!"

Jaejoong menulikan telinganya. Memang itu yang dia pikirkan. Dengan begitu pekerjaan ini akan cepat selesai. Dia tidak ingin memberikan kesempatan bagi Yunho untuk berbuat mesum. Anggap saja namja beruang itu adalah Taepoong. Jadi dia hanya perlu membubuhinya dengan sabun, menggosoknya dengan keras dan mengguyurnya sampai bersih.

Beres!

Sret

"Uggh~"

Jaejoong langsung membeku di tempat ketika Yunho tiba-tiba melenguh. Namja cantik itu tidak sengaja menyenggol kejantanan Yunho saat sibuk menyabuninya. Mata bulatnya melotot horror ketika melihat benda panjang berotot itu sudah mengacung tegak menyapanya. Jaejoong sontak mundur ke belakang membuat Yunho menyeringai.

"Come here kitten. Say hello to little Yunnie~" ejek Yunho kurang ajar

Grepp

"Ani…."

.

.

.

.

Clop clop clop

"Ughugh hukk"

Jaejoong serasa ingin muntah ketika Yunho terus memasukan junior besarnya ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Bunyi becek mulutnya yang basah bergesekan dengan kejantanan Yunho yang keras terdengar jelas memenuhi kamar mandi.

"Mmmffhhh hngghh"

"Ah…mulutmu terasa hangat Boo…" Yunho memegangi kepala Jaejoong dengan kedua tanganya.

Clop clop clop

Tangan Yunho sebenarnya sudah sembuh. Namja tampan itu hanya berpura-pura sakit untuk mengerjai Jaejoong. Namja bertubuh atletis itu terus memaksa Jaejoong untuk mengoralnya meskipun namja cantik di bawahnya sudah tidak mampu lagi menampung juniornya yang besar.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat. Dirinya merasa jijik dengan semua ini. Tangan mungilnya berusaha mendorong pinggul Yunho yang bergerak cepat. Namun namja itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Sleb sleb!

"Arrggg Boo!"

Sret

Splat

Splat!

Cairan sperma Yunho melesat keluar dan membasahi wajah cantik Jaejoong. Yunho dengan sengaja mengeluarkanya di luar. Bibir hatinya menyeringai ketika wajah mulus namja cantik itu penuh dengan cairan miliknya bercampur dengan air mata namja cantik itu sendiri.

Srak

Yunho tersenyum angkuh kemudian meratakan cairan itu di wajah Jaejoong. Layaknya seorang beauty advisor professional, katanya :

"Kau tahu Boo? Cairan sperma mengandung banyak protein yang baik untuk wajah" terangnya tolol.

Namja cantik itu hanya bisa memejamkan doe eyes indahnya ketika Yunho kembali merendahkanya tanpa ampun.

Jaejoong sudah lelah….

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian…..

.

Setelah insiden di kamar mandi, Jaejoong benar-benar menjauh dari Yunho. Namun bagaimanapun caranya namja tampan itu terus menemukan Jaejoong. Namja musang itu seperti kuntilanak yang menghantuinya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Membuat namja cantik itu tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

"Jaejoong-ah bisakah kau menemaniku membeli buku hari ini?" ucap Yihan sembari merapikan buku-bukunya. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Oh tentu saja hyung. Sekalian aku ingin membeli beberapa alat tulis"

"Baiklah. Kajja"

Kedua namja berstatus kekasih itu berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil keluarga Kim yang tengah menunggu mereka di halaman sekolah. Namun belum sampai setengah jalan Jaejoong kembali melihat sosok namja berambut jabrik yang seminggu ini dijauhinya.

Sret

Drap drap drap

Jaejoong langsung berbalik 180 derajat dan menyeret Yihan berlari bersamanya.

"Eoh Jaejoong-ah apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ssssh kita lewat belakang saja hyung"

"Tapi-"

Brukk

"Aww"

Yihan dan Jaejoong jatuh ke lantai ketika tubuh mereka menabrak seorang siswa yang bertubuh besar. Di belakang siswa itu terdapat beberapa siswa lain yang membawa tongkat bisbol. Jaejoong langsung mencoba melindungi Yihan tapi seorang siswa bertubuh gempal langsung menariknya dan membungkam hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah dibubuhi obat bius.

"Hmmphh!" Jaejoong meronta

"Jaejoong-ah!"

"Diam kau culun!"

Bughh

Yihan langsung jatuh ke lantai ketika seorang siswa meninju perutnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah terlihat lemas dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Namja-namja asing itu langsung menggendong tubuh ramping Jaejoong menuju sebuah mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka di belakang sekolah.

"Ughh Ja-Jaejoong-ah….."

.

.

.

.

_**Markas The Royale….**_

.

Brakk

Anak buah Yunho saling berpandangan ketika melihat ketua mereka lagi-lagi membanting ponselnya ke meja. Sudah berkali-kali Yunho melakukanya. Namja tampan itu terlihat sebal. Tanganya kembali terjulur mengambil ponsel mahalnya itu kemudian membuka kotak pesan.

"Ck"

Yunho berdecak sebal ketika semua sms yang dia kirimkan tidak berbuah balasan. Namja musang itu kembali mengetik pesan singkat dengan emosi.

"H-Hyung…"

"Ssshhh"

Wooyoung menghentikan Changmin yang hendak menegur Yunho dengan pelan. Namja kelas dua itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ketua mereka sedang tidak bisa diganggu sekarang. Semua anggota _the royale_ yang lain akhirnya kembali pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing ketika pintu utama tiba-tiba terbuka lebar.

BRAKK

"Yunho-ssi!"

Seorang namja culun baru saja mendobrak masuk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Namja itu langsung menuju meja Yunho dan jatuh terduduk di depanya.

"To- hah…hah…tolong. Jaejoong…dia…."

Deg

.

.

.

.

_**Di sebuah tempat….**_

.

BYURRR

"Hhh AHHh"

Hahaha

Jaejoong langsung terbangun ketika seseorang menyiramnya dengan seember air dingin. Mata bulatnya langsung mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan pandanganya yang masih buram. Ada sekitar 15 orang namja tengah mengelilinginya. Namja-namja itu memakai seragam berwarna hijau tua dengan lambang burung merpati di dada kiri mereka.

Lambang SMA Kirin.

"Hohoho si cantik sudah bangun…" seru seorang namja berwajah cukup tampan. Namja itu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang terikat kuat di meja dan merendahkan wajahnya.

"Bibir yang sangat menggoda…"

Set

.

Cuih!

.

"YAH!"

Hahahaha

Namja itu mengumpat kasar ketika Jaejoong meludahinya. Teman-temanya menertawakanya tanpa belas kasih. Hingga seorang namja bertubuh gempal mulai memasuki gudang kosong itu membuat semua orang yang ada disana langsung berdiri dengan hormat.

"Ketua!"

"Kalian berhasil membawanya eoh? Kerja bagus….."

Anak buah namja itu tersenyum senang karena telah menerima pujian dari boss mereka. Ketua geng SMA Kirin itu berjalan pelan mendekati Jaejoong dan mencengkeram dagu namja cantik itu hingga memerah.

"Jadi…..kau adalah pelacur Jung Yunho yang sekarang?"

"B-Bos di-dia…"

Jaejoong sudah bersiap menghantamkan dahinya ke dahi namja gempal itu ketika….

Set

PLAKK

Namja itu melayangkan tangan besarnya ke pipi Jaejoong.

.

.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa seenaknya disini. Kudengar kau adalah pelacur kesayangan namja Jung itu. Kita lihat apa yang bisa kuperbuat padamu. Kau sudah siap Jin?"

"Ne Kangin hyung" seorang namja maju dengan membawa kamera

"Jja nona manis. Mari kita bersenang-senang…."

Namja bernama Kangin itu mengambil sebuah suntikan dan sebuah tabung kaca yang berisi cairan berwarna kuning pucat. Dia kemudian mengisi suntikan itu dengan cairan yang ada di tabung hingga penuh lalu menyeringai mengerikan.

"Pegang dia"

"Ghh lepaskan aku brengsek! Kau- aaaakkh!"

.

.

.

.

Drap drap drap

Semua anggota the Royale berjalan dengan hati-hati menyusuri gudang bekas yang menjadi markas geng SMA Kirin. Si kembar langsung maju ke depan untuk meneliti keadaan sedangkan Seunghyun bergerak cepat menghabisi dua orang musuh mereka yang terlihat berjaga-jaga di pintu belakang.

"Mereka ada di dalam" ucap Seunghyun dingin

"Dobrak pintunya"

.

.

.

.

"Ughh~"

Hehehe….

Namja-namja itu tersenyum mesum melihat Jaejoong yang mulai terangsang dan menggeliat resah di lantai. Satu persatu mereka mulai bergerak maju mengerubunginya.

"Gilir dia sampai kalian bosan. Jangan lupa merekam semuanya lalu aku akan mengirimkanya ke Jung Yunho sialan itu"

Deg

Jaejoong merasakan matanya memanas. Apakah dia benar-benar akan diperkosa beramai-ramai? Membayangkanya saja sudah membuat namja cantik itu mual. Tubuh mungilnya mulai bergetar ketakutan.

BRRUUAAAKKKK

.

Namja-namja itu terlonjak kaget ketika pintu gudang itu didobrak dari luar. Sesaat kemudian munculah musuh bebuyutan mereka, the Royale.

"Jung Yunho!" teriak Kangin

"Ck. Kau lagi….kau lagi. Aku benar-benar bosan melihat wajahmu yang lebar itu. Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak menggangguku?" ucap Yunho malas

"Kaauuu-"

"Apa?" sahut Yunho cuek

"SERANG MEREKA!"

HIIIIIAAAAAAAAA

DUUAAGHHH

Yunho menendang dada Kangin hingga namja gempal itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Diambilnya sebuah kotak kayu bekas dan menghantamkanya ke kepala musuh besarnya itu.

BRAKK

Kangin melindungi dirinya dengan lenganya sendiri. Dia langsung berdiri dengan cepat kemudian menghantamkan bogemnya ke wajah Yunho membuat namja musang itu terhuyung ke belakang. Yunho dapat merasakan pipi bagian dalamnya berdarah. Namja tampan itu tersenyum remeh dan meludahkan darah itu ke lantai. Cuih!

Mata musangnya berkilat tajam.

"Nolza(ayo bermain)…."

Yunho memasang kuda-kudanya.

Drap drap drap

Namja musang itu sudah bersiap ketika Kangin berlari cepat ke arahnya.

Sett

Yunho berputar dan menendang leher kiri Kangin dengan telak.

BUAAGH!

"Ughkk"

.

.

Brukk…

Cih.

Yunho mendengus remeh. Dibiarkanya anggota gengnya sedikit bersenang-senang setelah sekian lama tidak berkelahi. Bibir hatinya tersenyum melihat Seunghyun yang terlihat paling bahagia. Maklum namja tampan itu memang sedikit psycho bin sadis.

"Yah"

Yunho berjalan menuju ke arah Jaejoong dan melepaskan ikatan di tubuh namja cantik itu dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Hnnhh" Jaejoong merintih pelan

Yunho membulatkan matanya ketika melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Namja musang itu mengertakan giginya ketika melihat pipi Jaejoong yang memerah bekas tamparan. Dia langsung meraih seorang namja anggota geng SMA Kirin yang kebetulan bersembunyi di belakang meja dan meninjunya tepat di tulang hidungnya.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MENAMPARNYA?"

BUAAGHH

"KATAKAN BRENGSEK!"

BUGH BUGH BUGH

"Ugh uhukk….ahm..pun…."

Namja itu sudah lemas dan mengeluarkan banyak darah tapi Yunho tidak berhenti memukulinya dan semakin beringas. Hingga….

"Yun…"

Deg

Srakk

Yunho menghempaskan tubuh namja SMA Kirin itu kemudian berjalan ke arah Jaejoong yang semakin terlihat meringkuk di lantai seperti orang yang tengah kesakitan.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang menamparmu"

Sret sret

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sembari terus memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ck. Oke! Aku akan mencarinya sendiri"

Grepp

Yunho baru akan beranjak dari tempat itu namun Jaejoong terlebih dulu memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Membuat Yunho membulatkan mata musangnya yang sipit.

"Bawa pergi aku dari sini. Jaebal…" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar

Yunho masih mencerna apa yang terjadi ketika suara pekikan Jaejoong mengalun menghancurkan telinganya.

"BAWA AKU PERGI DARI SINIIIIIIII!"

"Yah! Kau tidak perlu berteriak KIM!" namja tampan itu mengumpat dengan keras.

Sret

Tanpa disuruh tiga kali, Yunho langsung menggendong Jaejoong _bridal style_ dan membawanya keluar dari tempat itu.

"Habisi mereka. Kuserahkan sisanya pada kalian"

"Baik hyung!" teriak anak buah Yunho kompak

.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian….

_**Sky High Apartement, Gangnam-gu**_

.

Ckiiitttt

Blam

Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung membawa Jaejoong naik ke apartemenya yang ada di lantai tertinggi gedung itu. Namja tampan itu dapat merasakan tubuh namja cantik di gendonganya bergetar dan panas. _Damn_! Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Jaejoong.

Klik

Brakk

Yunho membawa Jaejoong menuju kamarnya dan menidurkan namja cantik itu di sana. Saat Yunho akan beranjak pergi Jaejoong malah mengeratkan pelukanya pada leher tegas Yunho.

"Lepaskan" ucap Yunho dingin

Jaejoong menggeleng di bahu Yunho dan semakin erat memeluk namja musang itu.

"Yah aku bilang lepaskan!"

Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong kasar hingga kembali terjatuh ke kasur. 'Apa yang terjadi padanya?' batin Yunho. Namja tampan itu kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih bergerak resah di ranjang. Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan men_dial_ nomor seseorang

"Changmin-ah"

"…."

"Kau masih ada di sana kan? Tanyakan pada mereka apa yang mereka lakukan pada _kitten_ku, jika mereka tidak mau menjawab patahkan saja leher mereka"

Yunho menunggu Changmin yang sedang menginterogasi musuhnya di seberang. Sesekali terdengar teriakan dan jeritan pilu musuh-musuhnya ketika gengnya memukuli mereka tanpa ampun.

"Ne"

"…."

"Baiklah. Telanjangi saja mereka dan ikat mereka di pohon _maple_ dekat lapangan sepak bola"

Klik

Yunho menyeringai, dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sang _kitten_. Perlahan dibukanya satu-persatu kancing kemejanya kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih bergerak gelisah di tempat tidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hey" Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong hingga menghadapnya

"…."

Jaejoong masih tetap memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. Tubuhnya yang putih susu itu kini menjadi sedikit memerah, peluh telah membanjiri seluruh tubuh moleknya.

"_Look at me kitten, I'll help you_" Yunho membelai pipi Jaejoong pelan

Namja cantik itu membuka matanya dan memandang Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang terlihat sayu. Mata bulat indah itu juga terlihat berkabut oleh nafsu, membuat si tampan Yunho kembali mengeluarkan seringainya. Seorang Kim Jaejoong yang keras kepala dan angkuh itu terlihat tak berdaya sekarang. 'Rasakan itu Kim! Kau akan tunduk padaku' batin Yunho senang

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" ucap Yunho sembari melepaskan kemejanya dan duduk santai merebahkan punggung kokohnya di kepala ranjang.

Jaejoong semakin gelisah, tanganya meremas ujung seragamnya kuat-kuat. Mimpi apa dia semalam sehingga berada di situasi yang seperti ini? Benar-benar memalukan. Demi Jiji dia tidak akan mau menyentuh laki-laki bangsat itu lebih dulu.

Srett

"Yun!"

Jaejoong kaget ketika Yunho meraih pinggangnya dan kemudian mendudukan tubuh kecilnya di pangkuan namja yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"Lepas!" Jaejoong meronta namun lengan kekar Yunho memeluk pinggangnya kuat.

"Ck. Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Obat yang mereka suntikan kepadamu sangatlah berbahaya. Jika kau tidak menuntaskan hasratmu maka obat itu akan menyerang jantungmu dan kau akan mati seketika. Apalagi yang kau pikirkan? Toh kita juga sudah sering melakukanya"

"…"

Yunho membelai pusat tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah mengeras, membuat namja cantik itu kembali bergetar menahan gairah. Jaejoong sungguh benci melihat bibir berbentuk hati itu tersenyum mengejek kepadanya.

Sungguh namja cantik itu merasa harga dirinya sedang diinjak-injak sekarang. Lebih baik Yunho yang memperkosanya sehingga dia dapat menyalahkan namja bajingan itu. Namun sepertinya namja Jung itu sengaja ingin membuat Jaejoong menderita.

Deg

Jaejoong dapat merasakan Yunho mulai menggerakan pinggulnya membuat kedua kejantanan mereka bergesekan.

"Ah~"

Namja cantik itu tidak percaya jika dia baru saja mendesah hanya karena gesekan tersebut. Jaejoong sangat benci berhubungan badan dengan Yunho, namun entah mengapa sekarang dia merasa lain…

"_I hate you Jung_" suara Jaejoong bergetar menahan tangis

Yunho terkekeh mendengarnya. Namja tampan itu dapat merasakan tangan halus Jaejoong membelai pinggul kokohnya kemudian naik menuju _sixpack_-nya yang kencang. Yunho sedikit mendongak ke atas ketika mulut mungil Jaejoong mulai menciumi lehernya.

Yah tidak apalah dirinya menjadi pasif kali ini. Sekali-sekali biarlah dia menuruti kemauan kucing cantiknya yang sedang ingin dimanja.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain Jaejoong kembali merasakan mata indahnya seakan tersengat. Perih. Kenapa semuanya selalu berakhir seperti ini…

Namja cantik itu teringat akan kekasihnya yang selalu dia bohongi. Dia benar-benar merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan tanganya dan menangis pilu.

"Hiks…huhuhuhu"

'_Maafkan aku hyung…..'_

.

.

.

To be continued


	8. Damn You Kim!

Author : jingle bubble

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Terinspirasi dari : The Heirs, Boys Before Flower, dan drama cinta-cinta lainya…..

**WARNING : ****FF YUNJAE, ****YAOI,**** RATED, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, ****DON'T LIKE ****YOU**** READ****? I DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT! :P**

.

_**Previously….**_

Di sisi lain Jaejoong kembali merasakan mata indahnya seakan tersengat. Perih. Kenapa semuanya selalu berakhir seperti ini…

Namja cantik itu teringat akan kekasihnya yang selalu dia bohongi. Dia benar-benar merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan tanganya dan menangis pilu.

"Hiks…huhuhuhu"

'_Maafkan aku hyung…..'_

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

.

.

Anyeong!

Miss me? Hohoho. Mian chap ini pendek lagi. Bubble hanya berusaha untuk menepati janji untuk update di akhir tahun. :D

So cekitdot!

.

.

.

.

_**Kediaman keluarga Kwon….**_

.

Tlak

Seorang yeoja cantik tengah menikmati acara minum tehnya dengan tenang. Yeoja berambut panjang itu terlihat santai dengan pakaian musim dingin yang lembut. Diambilnya sebuah majalah yang ada di samping mejanya kemudian membolak-balikanya dengan pelan.

Tap tap tap

"Nona Boa…"

"Hm?" gumam Boa tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya.

"Mereka berhasil menyelamatkanya nona. Tuan muda Yunho menemukanya"

Set

Boa meremas helaian majalah yang ada dipangkuanya hingga kusut. Emosinya langsung naik.

"Aaaaagghhhhhhhhh"

Sruakk

Prangg

Praaanggg

Yeoja cantik itu menghempaskan semua barang yang ada di meja dengan emosi. Dirinya merasa sebal dengan takdir yang mampir dalam hidupnya. Kenapa sulit sekali menyingkirkan namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. Kenapa juga Yunho selalu merecoki usahanya untuk menyingkirkan Jaejoong.

Boa semakin membencinya.

Sepertinya dia harus menyusun rencana yang paling jahat. Dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Hubungi orang itu…"

.

.

.

.

"Hngghh…hik…huhuhu"

.

.

Ck!

Yunho berdecak malas ketika Jaejoong tidak berhenti menangis. Apa sih yang ditangisinya?

"Minggir!" geram Yunho kesal

"Nn..hiks…" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya

Namja cantik itu tetap keukeuh memeluk leher Yunho semakin erat. Dia terlihat seperti bayi besar yang tengah merengek pada appanya. Posisi Yunho yang tengah memangkunya menyulitkan namja tampan itu untuk bergerak bebas. Yunho akhirnya diam dan membiarkan Jaejoong menangis sesukanya.

"Kau benar-benar membuat mood-ku hilang" desis Yunho dingin

.

10 menit berlalu…

Jaejoong akhirnya menghentikan tangisanya. Namja cantik itu masih diam termenung di pangkuan Yunho. Keduanya terdiam tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

Deg

Namun tiba-tiba tubuh Jaejoong kembali bergetar tak karuan dan menggeliat-geliat resah. Serangan itu datang lagi. Dia pikir pengaruh obat itu akan hilang sendiri jika dia mendiamkanya. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Dadanya mulai sesak, kepalanya semakin pusing dan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi sangat sensitive.

"Uhh huhuhu"

Jaejoong kembali menangis kencang ketika tubuhnya menjerit sakit semua. Lengan kurusnya semakin memeluk leher Yunho dengan erat. Tubuhnya kembali lepas control. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong semakin menggesekan tubuhnya merapat ke tubuh atletis Yunho.

Sret

Sret

Yunho masih tetap diam melihat semua tingkah laku Jaejoong. Tubuh namja cantik itu terasa sangat panas bergerak gelisah di atas tubuhnya. Yunho dapat melihat jika namja cantik itu kesakitan. Tubuhnya menjerit ingin dipuaskan namun harga dirinya yang setinggi gunung itu tidak akan pernah mengijinkanya.

Srakk!

Yunho akhirnya menyentak tubuh Jaejoong dari pangkuanya dan melemparkanya ke sisi ranjang. Namja tampan itu sudah gerah.

"Jika kau memang tidak berniat melakukanya ya sudah. Jangan membuang waktuku" decih Yunho dingin. Namja tampan itu mengambil kemejanya yang teronggok di lantai dan memakainya kembali. Kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah keluar ruangan.

Set

Jaejoong kembali memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Mata bulat namja cantik itu kembali berair.

Sakit….

Sekujur tubuhnya appo…..Tapi dia tidak mau jika namja Jung itu merendahkanya lebih dari ini. Lebih baik dia mati.

"Hiks…"

.

Cklek

Yunho kembali masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa sebotol minuman dingin.

"Kau akan benar-benar mati Kim…" sengit Yunho kesal

"Hiks…biarkan saja…hiks…"

"Ck. Apa yang ada di otakmu? Apakah kau berpikir untuk melindungi kesucianmu? Hah. Biar kuingatkan. Kau sudah tidak perawan lagi" Yunho berdesis di depan wajah Jaejoong dan menoyor dahinya membuat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya perih.

"Aku sudah menggagahimu berkali-kali Kim. Tubuhmu sudah tidak ada harganya lagi sekarang" Yunho menyeringai

"Hiks..huhuhu" Jaejoong semakin tersakiti dengan kata-kata Yunho

"Kau pelacurku Kim. Ingat itu….Tidak akan ada yang mau-"

"DIAM!"

Jaejoong menjerit pilu dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tanganya sendiri. Namja cantik itu terlihat sangat hancur. Nafasnya semakin tersenggal dan sesak. Jaejoong benar-benar ingin mati saja sekarang.

Hehehe

Yunho terkekeh kejam melihat kehancuran Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu kembali mendekat dan berusaha membuka pakaian Jaejoong tapi namja cantik itu menampiknya dan memukulinya dengan kepalan tanganya yang lemah.

Buk

Buk

"Pergi! Huhuhu…tinggalkan aku sendiri! Hiks…PERGI!"

Yunho semakin terkekeh senang melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat putus asa. Namja tampan itu menangkap kepalan tangan Jaejoong dan mulai melecehkan Jaejoong dengan tingkahnya yang kurang ajar. Jaejoong semakin menangis keras ketika Yunho meremas bagian privasinya.

Ceklung

Kedua orang itu baru berhenti ketika ponsel Yunho berbunyi. Namja tampan itu berdecak tidak suka dan akhirnya melepaskan Jaejoong yang kembali meringkuk tak berdaya di pinggir ranjang. Siapa yang berani mengganggu kegiatanya dengan sang _kitten_.

"Halo…" ucapnya sebal

Namja tampan itu langsung terlibat pembicaraan serius tanpa memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tengah bergerak pelan menuju sofa dimana jas sekolahnya berada.

.

.

.

.

Gudang SMA Kirin…..

.

Urghhh….

"Hehehe…."

Namja berwajah kekanakan itu terkekeh seperti anak kecil setelah berhasil menyalurkan bakat menggambarnya di wajah anak-anak SMA Kirin. Namja tampan itu kemudian mengambil foto selfie bersama musuh bebuyutanya itu yang sudah tampak babak belur dan penuh coretan indahnya.

Sent!

Changmin kemudian mengirimnya ke Yunho. Kemudian menunggu beberapa saat dan menelpon hyungnya. Namja jangkung itu memang terkenal sangat mengagumi Yunho. Changmin selalu mengekor kemana pun Yunho pergi dan menjadikan Yunho sebagai _role model_. Jadi tidak heran jika setiap dia selesai melakukan tugasnya dengan baik namja kekanakan itu selalu ingin dipuji.

"_Halo…"_ terdengar suara berat Yunho dari seberang

"Yunho hyung!"

"_Waeyo? Pallie aku sedang sibuk"_

"Aku sudah mengirimkan fotonya padamu. Otte?"

"_Hmm charanda…" _

"Hehehe…" Changmin tersenyum senang

"_YAH apa yang kau lakukan?!"_ teriak Yunho tiba-tiba

Pip

Changmin memandang heran ponselnya dimana Yunho memutuskan perbincangan mereka secara sepihak. Apa yang terjadi? Samar-samar tadi dia juga mendengar suara tangisan Jaejoong…

"Waeyo Changmin-ah?" tanya Yoochun khawatir

"Yunho hyung sedang di apartemenya kan?" ucap Changmin dengan pandangan kosong

"Terus?" celetuk Junsu polos

"Jaejoong hyung juga bersamanya…."

"So what?" Yoochun mulai tak sabar

"Jaejoong hyung baru saja disuntik cairan aphrodisiac dosis tinggi" wajah Changmin mulai memerah

"Eo-Eoh…" Yoochun langsung gugup

"Lalu apa hubunganya?" tanya Junsu bodoh

Ck

Changmin langsung menyingkir dengan perlahan.

"Minnie-ah eodiga-"

Srett

Junsu tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika Yoochun menarik tanganya dengan keras dan menyeretnya menuju mobil Changmin.

"Eoh? Kalian mau kemana?!" seru Wooyoung kencang melihat ketiga temanya yang melangkah keluar gudang.

YooSuMin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Wooyoung dan semakin berlari terbirit-birit menuju mobil Changmin yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

Sepertinya mereka memiliki kegiatan yang lebih mengasikan…

.

.

.

.

Sret

Jaejoong mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku jas almamaternya dengan tangan bergetar. Diliriknya Yunho yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang. Jaejoong lalu menekan tombol fast call seseorang…

Klik

"_Yeoboseyo?"_ seru seseorang di line seberang.

"Yi-Yihan hyung…" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar

"_Jaejoongie? Waeyo? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? Kau menangis?"_ berondong Yihan cemas

Jaejoong meremas dadanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Dia membutuhkan Yihan sekarang…

"Hiks…hyung…tolong ak-"

.

"YAH apa yang kau lakukan?!"

.

Set

PRAKK

"Jung Yunho!" pekik Jaejoong ketika Yunho dengan seenaknya sendiri merebut ponselnya dan menghantamkanya ke lantai.

"Apa?" geram Yunho mengerikan

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas karena emosi. Dia ingin sekali menghajar Yunho dengan tanganya sendiri namun tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah. Jaejoong akhirnya menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan mencoba untuk bersabar. Yunho akan semakin senang jika melihatnya hancur. Dengan kaki bergetar Jaejoong berusaha keras menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari apartemen terkutuk itu.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"…"

Jaejoong mengabaikan Yunho dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu keluar.

"Yah Kim Jaejoong! Kembali kesini sekarang!" teriak Yunho geram

Tapi Jaejoong semakin mengacuhkanya dan akhirnya keluar dari apartemenya. Yunho mengumpat berang kemudian melangkah cepat mengejar Jaejoong.

Tap tap tap

Grepp

Yunho berhasil menangkap lengan Jaejoong tapi namja cantik itu langsung menghempaskanya. Ketika seorang pegawai apartement lewat, Jaejoong langsung menubruknya dan meminta pertolongan.

Hal yang langsung membuat Jung Yunho murka.

Set

BUAGHHH

Kyaaaaaaa

Seorang wanita yang kebetulan lewat menjerit ketakutan ketika Yunho tiba-tiba menghantam pegawai itu dengan kepalan tanganya. Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di dekatnya dan pegawai tak berdosa itu langsung pingsan.

Srakk

Yunho kembali menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan kasar dan menyeretnya masuk kembali.

Blam

Tap tap tap

Brukk

Tubuh Jaejoong terhempas keras ke sofa. Yunho dengan emosi langsung menghancurkan benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya seperti orang kesetanan.

"AAARRGHHHHH"

BRAK

PRANGG

DUAKK

Jaejoong tidak memperdulikanya. Namja cantik itu mencoba untuk kembali bangun dan berjalan pelan keluar. Tapi Yunho sekali lagi menangkapnya. Namja tampan itu masih terbawa emosi dan mengangkat tanganya tinggi-tinggi bersiap menampar Jaejoong.

"Pukul saja"

DEG

Yunho langsung tersadar dari emosinya dan diam tak bergerak. Mata bulat Jaejoong memandangnya kosong tanpa jiwa.

Namja cantik itu terlihat rusak.

Perlahan kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju pinggir ruangan dan mengambil pecahan kaca yang cukup tajam. Jaejoong meletakan pecahan kaca itu di tangan Yunho dan membimbingnya ke arah lehernya sendiri.

"Ayo kita akhiri saja Yunho-ah…." ucapnya kosong

Deg

Yunho kembali membeku di tempat. Jaejoong terlihat benar-benar rusak. Namja cantik itu terlalu lelah dan rapuh….

Set

Jaejoong semakin mendekatkan tangan Yunho ke lehernya…

"Do it Jung. Kau menang…."

Deg

Deg

Deg

.

Srakk

Prakk

.

Grepp

"Emmphh!"

.

.

.

.

"_Kau boleh tidur dengan namja ataupun yeoja manapun tapi kau tidak boleh mencium mereka. Karena mereka hanya mainan. Mereka tidak pantas mendapatkanya. Dan kau tidak boleh terikat dengan mereka" _

_._

"Nggh…ahmphhh"

Yunho kembali teringat perkataan Boa namun tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri. Bibirnya terus memagut bibir mungil Jaejoong dengan kasar. Dapat dirasakanya air mata Jaejoong yang kembali mengalir menebarkan rasa asin di dalam ciuman basah mereka.

"Hiks…mppckk ahh ngghh…"

Greeepppp

Yunho merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong possessive dan semakin menciumnya dalam.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sendiri.

Seharusnya dia senang melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang sekarang.

Tapi kenyataanya tidak.

Srakk

"Nnhh"

Yunho mengangkat tubuh mungil Jaejoong dan membawanya menuju sofa di tengah ruangan. Namja tampan itu semakin melesakan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat Jaejoong yang basah.

.

Brukk

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan pelan tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tangan besarnya dengan lincah melepaskan kancing seragam Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Hahh…hah…."

Dia pasti sudah gila.

.

.

.

.

"_Damn you Kim"_

.

.

.

To be continued

.

**Bubble's note**

*Sedikit-sedikit tapi sering

*Banyak tapi lama

*Sedikit tapi lama

You choose :P

Ciao!


	9. Not For Children

Author : jingle bubble

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Terinspirasi dari : The Heirs, Boys Before Flower, dan drama cinta-cinta lainya…..

**WARNING : ****FF YUNJAE, ****YAOI,**** RATED, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, ****DON'T LIKE ****YOU**** READ****? I DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT! :P**

.

_**Previously….**_

Brukk

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan pelan tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tangan besarnya dengan lincah melepaskan kancing seragam Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Hahh…hah…."

Dia pasti sudah gila.

"_Damn you Kim"_

.

.

.

**Chapter 9**

.

.

.

Yuhuuuuu~

Gomawo untuk jawaban yang kemarin :D

Tapi bubble pikir2 lagi bener juga kata salah satu reader bahwa persepsi sering/lama dan banyak/sedikit tiap orang itu berbeda. Menurut bubble banyak eh belum tentu menurut chingu banyak juga. Jadi bubble putusin kita apa adanya aja ye?

Kalo udah selesai ya bubble langsung post tapi kalo belum ehehe….

Kita ngumpul sambil ngupil aja gimane?

GYAAAAAAAAAAA

#dilempar tembok

.

.

.

Sok dibaca ^^

.

.

.

_**Di sebuah jalanan padat Seoul….**_

.

Tin tin

TIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!

"Yah Changmin-ah berisik!" seru Yoochun sambil menutup telinganya rapat-rapat

"Aishhh kenapa jadi macet begini sih! Ah aku tidak mau ketinggalan aksi panas YunJae hyung-deul! Argghhhh pasti mereka sudah melakukanya!" teriak Changmin frustasi

Tiiinnnnnn

Tiiiiiinnnnnnn

Namja tampan itu semakin gencar memencet klakson mobilnya berulang-ulang hingga menimbulkan kegaduhan di tengah jalan. Semua pengguna jalan mulai terganggu dengan tingkah laku Changmin. Yoochun tidak berhenti mengumpat. Sedangkan Junsu hanya mengerjap-ngerjap polos tanpa tahu apa-apa.

Ketika tiba-tiba….

Tok tok tok

Pintu mobil Changmin diketuk dari luar.

"Ck. Siapa sih?"

Changmin membuka jendela mobilnya dan…

Sesosok pria berseragam terlihat berdiri tegap di sisi mobil.

E-Eh?

YooSuMin langsung berkeringat dingin…

"Selamat sore haksaeng(anak sekolahan)" ahjussi polisi itu tersenyum jengkel

"Silahkan ikut saya ke pos"

Glek

YooSuMin saling berpandangan.

Huks….

.

"Andweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

.

.

.

.

_**Apartemen Yunho…**_

.

.

.

.

"Eunggghhh….."

Cup

Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terlihat terengah-engah tak mampu mengimbangi ciuman dahsyat Yunho. Bibirnya bengkak dan merah menyala.

Hah…hah….

Kedua bola mata mereka bertemu pandang. Doe eyes Jaejoong mengunci mata musang Yunho dengan telak. Kedua anak manusia itu terlihat bingung, jantung mereka berdetak dengan cepat, ada sedikit perasaan takut, tapi juga menyenangkan di saat bersamaan. Baru kali ini mereka merasakanya…..

_They're feeling excited._

Ehem.

Yunho mencoba membersihkan tenggorokanya yang terasa tercekat. Keadaan menjadi canggung sekarang. Entah mengapa…

"A-Aku akan membawamu ke kamar" ucapnya serak

Srat

Jaejoong merasakan pipinya memanas. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa malu? Namja Jung kurang ajar!

Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dengan angkuh. Namja tampan itu hampir saja mengumpat namun langsung diurungkanya ketika melihat pipi mulus Jaejoong yang mengeluarkan semburat pink yang manis.

'Ommo wajahnya memerah. Apa dia sakit?' batinya pura-pura bodoh

Yunho tersenyum remeh melihatnya. Jaejoong pasti malu namun jiwa angkuhnya benar-benar tingkat dewa.

Sret

"Nnn…"

Jaejoong terlonjak kecil ketika Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya _bridal style_. Namja bertubuh tegap itu menggendong Jaejoong menuju kamarnya dengan tenang.

Tap tap tap

Srak

Tubuh ramping Jaejoong kembali terjatuh lembut di ranjang empuk berwarna putih bersih itu. Mata bulatnya terpejam kaku ketika Yunho mulai menanggalkan bajunya satu per satu. Demi Tuhan kenapa dia merasa malu?

DEG

Jaejoong sontak membelalakan matanya ketika Yunho mulai menindihnya. Namja cantik itu kembali merasa bahwa perbuatan mereka ini tidak benar. Digenggamnya tangan Yunho yang tengah merambat ke pinggangnya.

"Yun…a-aku…."

Jaejoong memandang wajah tampan Yunho dengan takut-takut. Namja sangar itu pasti akan mengamuk lagi jika dia menolaknya. Tapi Jaejoong tetap tidak mau jika Yunho merendahkanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia pasrah saja menyerahkan tubuhnya pada namja yang sangat dibencinya itu?

Namun….disisi lain dia juga membutuhkanya.

Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Namja cantik itu menjadi dilemma.

"A-Apakah aku akan benar-benar mati jika tidak melakukanya?"

Hmm…

Yunho berusaha menahan emosinya ketika Jaejoong kembali mengulur waktu. Dia tidak boleh terhanyut oleh emosinya sendiri. Dia tahu bahwa tidak akan mudah menjatuhkan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu pintar,

Namun kadang tingkat kepolosanya melebihi si pabbo Junsu.

"Tentu saja" seru Yunho mantap

"Tubuhmu akan semakin terasa sakit jika kau tidak melakukanya. Semakin lama kau akan merasa semakin pusing dan berputar-putar, badanmu akan terbakar dan pada akhirnya jantungmu akan meledak" ucapnya melebih-lebihkan

Hidung Jaejoong kembali kembang kempis menahan tangis. Sedangkan Yunho mati-matian menahan tawa ketika melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang tidak ada duanya.

"Hiks…"

Auh. Si cengeng mulai lagi.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Namja tampan itu memandang jengah namja cantik di depanya.

Hah….

Sepertinya dia harus kembali mengalah.

.

Sret

Yunho mengambil telapak tangan mungil Jaejoong yang berusaha menutupi wajah cantiknya. Doe eyesnya menutup rapat dan bulu mata lentiknya basah oleh air mata. Bibir merahnya tidak berhenti bergetar.

Cup

"Mmffhh…hikss…ani-mfffh" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping ketika Yunho kembali menciumnya.

Grepp

Yunho menangkap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menguncinya di kedua sisi kepalanya dengan kuat. Mata musangnya memandang mata bulat Jaejoong dengan tajam.

Wajah tampanya terlihat serius dan semakin mendekat…

"Anggap saja aku sedang memperkosamu sekarang"

.

.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

.

"Ah…"

Dia sedang memaksaku.

Sluurppp

"Nggghh~"

Aku tidak bersalah.

"Mphh…ah...ha…"

Namja Jung brengsek ini sedang memaksaku sekarang. Seperti biasanya. A-aku tidak bisa melawanya karena dia terlalu kuat seperti beruang.

Tapi…..

Kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini? Tidak seperti biasanya dia menjadi begitu lembut padaku. Dia bahkan mempersiapkanku terlebih dahulu. Bukankah dia berkata akan memperkosaku?

"Akhh Yunho!"

Aku berjengit kaget ketika dia menggigit _nipple_ ku. Kutarik wajahnya dari dadaku dan mata musangnya yang tajam langsung menatapku tanpa berkedip.

Deg

Ada apa denganya?

Kenapa dia memandangku seperti itu?

"Nghh~"

Kuremas rambutnya ketika dia mulai menjulurkan lidahnya dan memutari _nipple_-ku dengan lembut. Badanku seolah tersengat listrik karenanya. Aku baru sadar jika daerah itu adalah salah satu titik terlemahku.

Srlupp

Hahh…

Yunho semakin genjar mengerjai titik itu. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah karena Yunho tidak berhenti menggigitinya, menjilatinya dan meremasnya tanpa ampun.

Hiks…apa ini?

Aku merasakan hal lain yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, perutku menegang, dan dadaku seolah meletup-letup hingga aku tidak kuat lagi menahanya. Aku menjerit keras ketika perasaan itu membuncah tanpa bisa kutahan.

Spurrtttt

"Ahh…"

.

"Hnghh…"

.

.

.

.

Yunho melepaskan hisapanya di dada Jaejoong ketika merasakan perut ratanya terasa lengket. Namja tampan itu hendak mengangkat badanya namun Jaejoong memeluk kepalanya dengan erat membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Dia akhirnya menjulurkan tanganya dan meraba daerah perutnya dan menemukan cairan berwarna putih pekat telah membasahi daerah itu.

Namja tampan itu takjub.

Jaejoong baru saja klimaks. Hal yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan sebelumnya. Namja cantik itu terlihat kelelahan namun pengaruh obat itu kembali membuatnya bangun. Yunho melonggarkan pelukan tangan mungil Jaejoong di kepalanya dan bergeser ke atas.

Cup

"Hajim-a-nghh…mmffhh…nghh~"

Yunho kembali menyerang bibir bengkak Jaejoong kemudian mulai memposisikan kajantananya di lubang sempit namja cantik tak berdaya itu.

"_I'm coming in…_" desahnya berat di telinga Jaejoong

Sret

"Ah!"

.

.

.

.

Srak

Srak

Srak

Bunyi sprei yang bergesekan dengan kulit polos dua anak manusia yang tengah bergumul panas di apartemen itu terdengar jelas memenuhi kamar. Sosok namja tampan bertubuh atletis terlihat bergerak berirama menunjukan kegagahanya. Sedangkan sosok namja yang lebih mungil dan berkulit seputih susu tengah berusaha mengimbangi gerakan kuat namja tampan itu hingga tubuh rampingnya tersentak-sentak beraturan.

"Ah ah ahhh"

"Grhhh"

"Eunghh ah~"

Jaejoong berusaha menggeser tubuhnya ke atas ketika dirinya mulai susah bernafas. Sudah satu jam lamanya mereka bergumul panas dan Yunho tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menghentikanya. Tubuh besar namja beruang itu terus menindihnya dengan lekat hingga membuatnya kesusahan.

"Y-Yun…."

Sret

"Wae?"

Yunho akhirnya menghentikan gerakanya ketika merasakan Jaejoong yang tidak berhenti bergerak gelisah. Namja tampan itu memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang merah merona. _Doe eyesnya_ sayu dengan bulu lentik yang mengerjap pelan seolah menggodanya. Rambut hitamnya berkilau tersiram lampu kamar dan sedikit basah, lengket menempel di sekitar dahi dan lehernya. Membuat yunho tanpa sadar mengulurkan tanganya untuk menyibakan helaian rambut itu yang menimbulkan kesan dramatis dan _sexy_.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya lagi

"_I can't….breathe…."_ jawab Jaejoong polos

"Hmm…"

Yunho bergumam pelan dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Jaejoong ke pangkuanya. Membuat Jaejoong memekik kecil ketika junior Yunho merangsek masuk semakin dalam.

"Eotte?" tanya Yunho kemudian

Blush

Namja cantik yang sedang ditanyainya itu lagi-lagi hanya melengos angkuh sambil menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari wajah cantiknya hingga ke leher jenjangnya. Yunho kembali tersenyum remeh.

Kim Jaejoong dan segala keangkuhanya.

Tidak asal comot Yunho memanggilnya _kitten_. Sifat Jaejoong yang angkuh dan egois, mengingatkanya pada seekor kucing Persia mahal yang cantik. Keangkuhan mereka sudah mendarah daging dan sulit untuk dihilangkan. Mereka tidak akan mudah tergoda dengan hal-hal kecil yang menurut mereka tidak penting dan menempatkan harga diri mereka di atas segala-galanya.

Namun itulah yang menjadi daya tarik. Sifat angkuh Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin bersemangat untuk menaklukanya. Setiap penolakan Jaejoong membuatnya semakin bergairah untuk menjatuhkanya.

Namja cantik itu berbeda, jika selama ini setiap yeoja/namja berebut ingin menjadi mainanya maka Jaejoong bersikeras melawanya meskipun namja cantik itu tahu jika dirinya tidak akan pernah menang.

.

Gigit!

"AAkhhh!" Jaejoong menjambak surai Yunho dengan keras ketika namja jabrik itu menggigit putingnya.

Perih…

Jilat~

"Nnhh…"

_But its feel good…._

Sret

Yunho mulai mengangkat pinggulnya dan kembali mengaduk lubang Jaejoong dari bawah.

Slap

Slap

Slap

"Aah….ha….ah!"

Jaejoong kembali mendesah dengan merdu. Dipeluknya kepala Yunho yang tengah menyusu di dadanya dengan kuat.

Krettt

Kuku-kukunya menancap di punggung kokoh namja Jung itu dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan….

.

.

"Ssshh"

Yunho mendesis pelan ketika merasakan punggungnya berdenyut perih…

Aishhh

Satu lagi tingkah Jaejoong yang mirip dengan kucing.

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu suka mencakar!

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

**Bubble's note**

Untuk keperluan cerita, menurut kalian lebih baik Yunho punya perasaan ke Boa atau tidak?

Jawab yang jujur ya. Ingat lho ini untuk kepentingan cerita, bukan karena kalian tidak suka dengan Boa terus jawabanya tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk semua :0

Bubble lagi buntu ide nih :v

Jadi….hehehe

Mohon bantuanya ya :D

Ciao!

.

.

.

.

Eh beneran lho jawabnya untuk kepentingan cerita lho ya #siapin pistol

.

.

.

Awas lho ya….

.

.

.

.

Kalo enggak bubble cipokin satu-satu nanti…

.

.

.

.

Beneran nih (o – o)

.

.

.

.

Blub

Blup

Blub

.

.

.

O.o

.

.

.

Mianhae bubble belum minum obat

(-.-)v

Bubye~


End file.
